


Cement

by p0pcandy



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Everybody else is around those ages, Highschool AU, I love making silly aus like this, Jack is 19, Jack is an asshole but then again when isn't he?, Kinda, M/M, Rating May Change, Rhys is 17, Rhys is confused about his feelings, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, This is all about battle of the bands, This may or may not be vaguely based off of school of rock and lemonade mouth don't @ me, although Jack be crushing pretty quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0pcandy/pseuds/p0pcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rhys stared down the arrogant bandleader in front of him as he held his cheek. It still stung, and he was intent on making sure this "leader" knew how disrespectful punching the band who was opening for him was.</p><p><i>It... Really is a long story...</i>"</p><p>Rhys is the leader of a band named "Lighthouse", a starting off indie band that wishes to make it big in the small town of Hollow Point. They decide to join the battle of the bands to reach this dream. Truth be told, it hadn't crossed their minds until a different band had challenged them. A rival band named "Mindful Reverence" a punk band quickly taking the town of Hollow Point by storm. The leader, Jack, although enthusiastic...Is well...to put it lightly, a bit of a dick. Unfortunately, as much as he is a dick, he is also charming...in his own way.</p><p>Now Rhys has to face the fact he might be falling in love with Jack, and the fact he is now his biggest rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Looked Better

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I had this idea stuck in my head forever, but for the longest time, I didn't know how to write it!! Then, I did. I want to say Happy 1st of Halloween ahahaha- no but really... This fic is going to be totally based on October! [for like the first half at least haha] well, let's go on this little adventure shall we?  
> Songs used: The Killers - When You Were Young & Mayday Parade - Jersey

Rhys stared down the arrogant bandleader in front of him as he held his cheek. It still stung, and he was intent on making sure this "leader" knew how disrespectful punching the band who was opening for him was.

_It... Really is a long story..._

It all started when he was sitting in class one day, watching the monitor, or more the back of his eyelids. The teacher was droning on about hydrogen atoms, sounding monotone when the door swung open. Rhys, getting startled awake jerked forward and slammed his head on the desk as soon as a loud, booming, voice echoed throughout the room.

“Hey, kiddos! Guess who's back from suspension!” Rhys looked up, startled at the guy that had just walked in. He was, to put it lightly, fucking hot as hell. So maybe Rhys studied him a little, from the sharp-pointed gages to the multiple piercings on one ear to the- was that a nose ring? Yes... Yes, it was. It was accompanied by an eyebrow piercing and a long scar that was in the shape of an upside-down V and a very well-groomed soul patch.

“Sit down, John,”

“You know it's _Jack_ , Tassy, come on we've been through this how many times?” The class welcomed the distraction with a laugh, knowing this would start an argument between the two. Rhys was still focused on Joh- Jack. He was still focused on Jack. He was wearing a yellow sweater. The sleeves were rolled up, and he held his backpack over his shoulder with one strap. He wore black jeans; one knee was ripped open- a disregard for the dress code obviously, and he wore gray high-top converse.

“Sit down, _John_ ,” Mr. Tassiter hissed, making Jack just laugh.

“You know, I'm in a good mood today. So I'll let that slide,” Jack gave him a peace sign before walking to an empty desk, which was right by Rhys. There were murmurs starting up as Jack sat down beside Rhys and shot a glance at him. Rhys didn't notice as he was still staring at where the guy had walked in, not wanting to let his eyes trail him while he sat beside him.

“As I was saying, hydrogen-”

“Hey, saw you staring at me for a while there,” Jack said, catching Rhys’ attention.

“You burst into the room. That usually catches people’s attention.” Rhys whispered back to Jack seeing a smirk form on his face from out of his peripheral. _Yeah, just play it cool Rhys._

“Alright, kid,”

 

So after that awkward conversation and the boring and long lecture about atoms, he had to sit through another two painful classes before he could get off of school and head to a local pizza parlor with his friends. Vaughn had gotten off early due to having one less class than the other three, which was Rhys, Sasha and Fiona. So when they were walking towards it and already saw Vaughn inside talking with one of the people behind the counter, they knew what was going on.

Rhys opened the door to the small pizza parlor, on one side there was a stage, already equipped with his band's gear. Sasha, of course, spent almost no time jumping on stage and saying a quick “testing” into the microphone. Fiona started getting set up as well, humming as she did so.

“Rhys! Over here! I got some really exciting news!” Rhys walked over to Vaughn with a smile, totally going to share his day with his friend as well.

“What is it, buddy?”

“So, remember how at the fall dance I begged the principal to let us play?”

“Yes...and... he said no- h-how is this good news?”

“Because according to a little inside source, there’s a band playing at the fall _festival_.”

“...and?”

“We get to open for them!” Vaughn said happily, turning Rhys around and pushing him towards the stage. “Their name is Mindful Reverence, weird name- obviously punk or something, perfect for a Halloween type thing, though.” Rhys looked back at his friend, an eyebrow raised as he was pushed onto the stage.

“What about the dance?”

“It was just an opening card, I'll go tell Moxxi to play the CD, do your best!” He jumped off the stage and went back to where the cashier was. Rhys rolled his eyes, grabbing the microphone and holding it close to him, taking a deep breath in, then out. He opened his eyes and looked up to where four people had just walked in, and he only knew one of them. Rhys made eye contact with Jack as Sasha strummed the guitar, helping Rhys hide the nervous jump he did as a startled one.

“You ready Rhys?”

“Y-Y-Yeah, yeah I'm... I'm ready,” Rhys breathed out, trying to forget that Jack, one of the best-looking guys Rhys has seen, was watching him.

“You've been doing this too long to get stage fright now,” Fiona said taping her sticks together,“You won't scream and run off stage right?”

“No, I'm...” Rhys closed his eyes again, forgetting about the overwhelming presence of Jack. “I'm good, let's do this,” he turned back to Fiona who smirked and gave a thumb up at Vaughn, and soon a bass guitar starts playing along with Sasha starting up on her own guitar. Fiona soon joined in, doing a steady drum beat.

With a final deep breath, Rhys started to sing. Without really meaning to, he looked at Jack as he sang.

“You sit there on your heartache, waiting for some beautiful boy to-” Rhys quickly looked away from Jack, to the floor. “To save you from your old ways, you play forgiveness,” suddenly Rhys started tapping to the beat as the song picked up, “watch it now here he comes!” Fiona was wearing a huge smirk as she did a roll on the drums and Sasha turned to Rhys, giving him a nod. Again, _totally not meaning to_ , Rhys looked in Jack's direction.

“He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he...” Rhys smiled, seeing Jack's eyes light up, and a clear smirk plastered on his face. His body was leaned forward as if to get a better look at Rhys, “Talks like a gentleman like you imagined when you...” Rhys took a deep breath, looking at Sasha to save him from the embarrassment, “were young~”

After a little bit of a show and the rest of the song, the music stopped, and Rhys had pulled the microphone away from himself, turning to Vaughn who gave a very enthusiastic two thumbs up. Rhys laughed softly and gave a thumb up back, while the other two started to pack up the stuff. He decided to walk over to his best friend and see why he was so hyped about this performance.

“You did so well!” Vaughn said in an excited whisper, “Grateful Dead is going to be incredibly jealous,”

“Well... We'll have to see about that,” Rhys laughed, leaning on his fist.

“Yeah, we'll have to see about that,” came a voice from behind the two, with a snarky and angry tone.

“Oh, _excuse us_ , just talking to my-”

“Listen, you little _punks_ , you don't sound any better than us. Don't forget you're just the opening act,” Rhys blinked and looked at his friend to the woman beside him glaring holes into him. She let out a huff, flicking her hat back, “You guys really think you're better? Please.”

“Uhh, as far as I know, our conversation didn't concern _you_ ,” Rhys furrowed his eyebrows, giving a glare back. "So, go butt into someone else's business."

“You were talking a little smack behind our backs. If it wasn't for Jack I'd make sure you guys didn't open for us,” Rhys blinked, processing her words before rolling his eyes and turning back to Vaughn. He wasn't able to turn fully back before she grabbed his shoulder to force him to turn back around.

Well...that's the explanation...

Of why he is here... Outside a pizza parlor... Talking to Jack about how rude his band members are.

“We should at least get a little respect! Our band is definitely as good as- w-whatever yours is- if you want us to open the act for you!”

“Kid, just so we're on the same page here... Have you even listened to any of my songs?”

“That's not the point! S-She punched me, and all you did was laugh at it!”

“I was laughing because it was funny, come on... Ugh, what was your name again?”

“I don't even think I would want to open an act for you,” Rhys huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from Jack.

“By all means kid, don't. You're not hurting my band by doing that,” when Rhys turned back to retort Jack flicked him in the nose with a laugh. “You do you, cupcake,” Jack stepped back and waved as he walked away, “See you in chemistry!” Rhys just stared as Jack walked away, furious. Who runs a band that badly?!

 

“Then he just flicks me on the nose and walks away!” Rhys screeched, his friends flinching a little from him flailing his arms around, “Who the fuck does that?!”

“Jack?” Vaughn answered in a question as he looked up from his homework.

“Hey, Rhys I know that this guy... _Uh_... the whole band... are assholes but we can't just quit the festival. I mean... We need to get out there,” Sasha said, watching as Rhys plopped down in one of the many beanbag chairs in the room.

“Sasha’s right Rhys, we have to get heard,” Fiona sighed, “I'm tired of playing in pizza parlors... I'm on a diet now, and you know how it is when I see pizza,”

Rhys pouted and crossed his arms, “Fine, but I won't be happy about it...” He felt Vaughn sit beside him and pat him on the back softly, “in fact I'll complain about it all week,”

“Please don't,” Sasha whined leaning back on her bed with a huff, “I mean why can't you just forget about it until the festival?”

“No, I can't...I have chemistry with Jack,”

“Out of all people you could fall for-” Fiona started with a hum but was quickly cut off by Rhys.

“Not that kind of chemistry!” Rhys squeaked, sitting up to glare at her.

“Well, you could've fooled me,” Fiona murmured, “Just ignore him until the festival and when we get on stage and blow the crowd away then he'll know his place,”

“The dude will never know his place,” Rhys grumbled. Rhys could see how Vaughn looked a little worried before standing up and dusting off his shirt.

“Ok then, why don't we get some practice in to blow that crowd away?”

“Yeah, but Rhys is the one with a garage...” Fiona mumbled, looking out the window at the van parked in front of their house.

“We can go there,” Vaughn said, trying to keep his friends a little upbeat.

“Alright... But I am _not_ driving,” Fiona laid down on her sister's bed staring up at the ceiling just as Sasha was.

“Rhys?”

“I swear when I go into chemistry tomorrow I'm going to give him a piece of my mind,” Rhys grumbled to himself glaring at the ceiling.

”...Or not...”

 

After extended periods of painful silence and worrying over the festival the group went to their respective homes, and that meant Rhys and Vaughn taking the van and leaving.

“I just can't believe him! I mean I know good-looking people are usually assholes, b-but he's a downright asshole,”

“Rhys, let it go,” Vaughn whispered, looking out the car window.

“He thinks he's all that, all big Mr. I know everything,”

“He flicked you on the nose, don't you think this is a bit of an overreaction?” Rhys went silent but kept his fists clenched around the steering wheel, “Maybe after a good night's sleep you'll be better? Yeah?”

“Yeah...” Rhys grumbled, turning into Vaughn's street and dropping him off at his house, “I'll see you tomorrow bro,” Rhys said as Vaughn waved and walked into his house.

Rhys then drove off, deciding on going to Fyrestone peak instead of to his house. He shut the van as soon as he was at the top and got out, climbing on the hood and laying back to look at the stars.

It was peaceful, yeah, but he couldn't get Jack off his mind. Jack did make him kinda mad, but it was more he became flustered and his face would always tinge pink. Maybe Jack noticed or not, but it happened... More than once. He took in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

“You come here too?” Jack's voice broke the calming silence Rhys was creating. With a jolt upwards and his eyes flying opened, a startled scream ripped from him. Then Jack laughed. _Of course he fucking did_. Rhys immediately turned around, hiding the blush on his face as anger, seeing Jack leaning on his car.

He really didn't understand how he didn't hear it. It was nice, though, it was a sleek black Camaro, an older model but it looked new. “What do you want?”

“ _Eesh_ , rough day kiddo? I came up here to think, _you_ just so happened to be here,”

“Go find your own mountain,” Rhys hissed as he leaned back on his van's hood again looking up at the sky.

“Find my own...” Jack started, his voice a little agitated but there was a slight hint of laughter, “You are just precious,” he mumbled, his steps crunching in the small rocks of the cliff as he walked towards Rhys and jumped up on his van, leaning back. Rhys shot him a glare and considered pushing him off, although he didn't want to die young. Rhys leaned up on his elbows looking at Jack through squinted eyes.

“Get off my van,” Rhys mumbled, only getting a laugh from Jack.

“I have a better idea,” Jack mused, suddenly smirking at Rhys. “We _get off_ in your van,” A disgusted noise came from Rhys as he stepped off his van, hiding his face and almost tripping on the rocks beneath him. “Is that a yes?” Jack called when he saw Rhys open the door and start up the van. Before Rhys could drive forward a few inches Jack jumped off and stood to the side of the van.

“ _Finally_ ,” Rhys murmured.

“Did you just try running me over?! You little shit! I was going to play a song for you too!” Jack kicked Rhys’ tire and stomped off, not seeing Rhys sticking his tongue out at him the whole way. Rhys had decided he should probably go home before Jack tried to drive him off the cliff, so that's what he did.

It was a hell of a time circling his block to make sure Jack didn't follow him home, but when he finally pulled into his driveway and shut off the van, he felt so tired. He was still going to give Jack a piece of his mind... Stupid over the top flirty asshole. Rhys thought as he unlocked the door to his house and went straight to his room, not wanting to be bothered by his parents.

Throwing his light brown backpack on his bed and shuffling off his yellow and black varsity jacket, he kicked off his leather converse before flopping down on his bed with a tired huff. With a groan he got out his phone to text the group chat he was in.

>You'll never guess who I saw at Fyrestone peak :)

He had sent the message and flung his phone near his pillows, waiting for the buzzes to go off the charts before he even thought to reply. Getting off of his bed and went to grab his laptop to search up “Grateful Dead” on google and pulled the laptop into his hands as he went to sit on the bed again. There's no way someone that terrible could be better than his band. The first result was a YouTube video, it looked kind of amateur but Rhys was going to find out how good these guys were. He clicked the video and it opened, “Thank the lord for adblock,” he muttered to himself as the video started up.

“Hey, guys, my name's Jack and this is my band, Grateful Dead, we're going to do a little song for you,” Rhys rolled his eyes and stared at Jack's face. He looked slightly younger in this... There was a click of sticks, followed by a count of 123 then... Rhys swore he stopped breathing.

_“Well Jersey just got colder_

_And I'll have you know I'm scared to death_

_That everything that you had said to me was just a lie before you left,”_

Jack's singing voice was good- no, _no_... it was _great_. Hell, was it bad to say Rhys was envious? Because he totally was.

_“Now I'm hoping just a little bit stronger_

_Hold me up just a little bit longer_

_I'll be fine, I swear_

_I'm just caught beyond repair,”_

Rhys shut his laptop to stop him from going into cardiac arrest and picked up his phone to see about five new messages.

> Was it Jack?

> _I bet it was_

> **bet u $$ he said somthn embarrassin**

> _when doesn't he_

> guys he can see this

Rhys took in a sharp inhale and started to type away.

> oh no he's good,,

> _at what???_

> **bangin'**

> Fiona!!

Rhys shut off his phone, knowing fully well he would have to catch up on group chat tomorrow, but right now, he was going to lay down in a fetal position on his bed and hope to god his band could be anywhere near as good as Jack’s.


	2. Up on Melancholy Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding something isn't always easy, and when you're forced to take the bus because your tires were slashed and someone finds out about what you were hiding... Well...  
> Song used: My Own Worst Enemy - Get Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who are reading this! You are awesome!! I would love to hear feedback from you guys!

He watches the trees as they race by the bus window. The bus smelt of musty teen body odor, which was horribly covered up by every teen's favorite shower in a can, _Axe_. It wasn't his first choice of transportation, _actually his last_ , but during the night his front tires had been slashed. Unfortunately, no one he knew owned a car, except for his mothers, but they were both long gone by the time he had been ready. Not to mention his morning wasn't the exact _best_ way to spend a morning. He had been rushing about, running in and out of his house, forgetting almost everything but his own head. He barely had even made it to the bus stop, but from there, his morning had seemed to calm down. His eyes drape slightly closed as he watches the bus come to a slow halt at a stop sign.

 

Rhys' headphone cord draped over and around his robotic arm, which was usually hidden with a seamless sleeve. The sun moved across Rhys' face as the bus turned slowly into the right side of the road. Ahead, there were a few kids, others the buses angle had obscured. One kid, upon getting smacked by another dropped his cigarette quickly as the bus doors opened. As he stomped it out other kids filled on the bus, followed by the nervous kid. Rhys was about to pull out his earbud to hear what the bus driver was going to say when a light brown backpack was thrown into his lap.

 

Correction; _his_ light brown backpack. He snaps up his gaze to the reflection in the window and with offense, he tugs out his own earbud and turns to Jack sitting beside him. As Jack's backpack sways and slams into Rhys' legs Rhys' eyes meet with Jack's behind golden aviators.

 

“Heya kiddo,” Jack gave a sly smirk and crossed his arms, “Why are you taking the bus _hmm_?”

 

“ _Don't you ever go away_?” Rhys hissed, watching Jack as he leaned back, the smell of leather and tobacco wafted around him. Rhys coughed and waved his hand.

 

“ _God_ , thanks for chain-smoking asshole, _you_ smell terrible,”

 

“That ain't me sweet cheeks,”

 

“Stop it with the pet names,” Rhys growled, but his gaze was quickly pulled to the kid up front, the one that had got caught with the cigarette.

 

“See I told you it wasn't me," Rhys looks back with clear disdain as Jack talks. "I only do that where I know they can't get me.” he whispered to Rhys and sat back up, pushing down his aviators, “I prefer nice smelling cologne in the morning.” Jack looked to Rhys and dug into the pockets of his leather jacket before pulling out a small bottle of it and shaking it around, “Want some?”

 

“Why would I want to smell like you?” Rhys looked at it then back to Jack in disgust. Although, his face was starting to turn pink, and he knew that this small façade he had wasn't going to last.

 

“It was just a quessh sweetheart, chill out,”

 

“Ooh, I can't wait until I get my tires fixed,” Rhys grumbled looking back out of the window and bus hisses as it starts to move again.

 

“Tires fixed?” Jack inquired, nudging Rhys a little.

 

“Yeah, the tires I bet you slashed out,” Rhys said without thinking, seeing Jack look offended and hurt in his reflection.

 

“You're accusing _me_ of slashing your tires? What the hell do you think I did to you, cupcake?”

 

“I bet you drove your little black Camaro to- _wait_... Why...Why are you on the bus?” At this Jack had looked at his hands and hummed.

 

“I may have crashed it,” he whispered but cleared his throat, “I got a little road rage last night I guess,”

 

“ _A little_?” Rhys said sarcastically with a small laugh.

 

“ _Don't_ test me,” Jack snarled out, side-eyeing Rhys. Rhys was sure he saw a hint of a smile on Jack's lips, though. With a roll of his eyes, Rhys ignored the next thing Jack said. If Jack wouldn't let him have peace and quiet, he would make it in his head damn it. He closed his eyes and right before Rhys was going to put his headphone back in he felt Jack grab his thigh and squeeze it. Rhys jolted up and quickly turned his head to Jack to tell him off when Jack opened his mouth to talk, a feigned hurt expression on his face.

 

“ _What_?” Rhys snapped, leaning back as far as he could away from Jack.

 

“You didn't ask if I was ok,” Jack teased getting a scoff from Rhys in return.

 

“Like I care,”

 

“Aww, cupcake, I'm hurt.” Jack snickered and with his other hand ruffled Rhys’ hair, messing up what took him about 30 minutes to do this morning. Rhys let out a hiss as he tried fixing it when Jack retracted his hand.

 

“How could you?! This took _forever_ to do this morning!” Jack laughed again and looked away, making Rhys give him a pout, crossing his arms. He felt his thigh squeeze and he let out a tiny yelp looking down to Jack's hand still on his thigh. How did he not notice that?!

 

Rhys quickly reached out his robotic arm, grabbing Jack’s wrist and was about to shoot a glare at him when his eyes caught the glint of metal. He knew it. He had forgotten the sleeve this morning. He had covered it for _years_ , even most of his teachers didn’t know he had a prosthetic arm, and now this slip up just gave up his biggest secret to Jack... _Of all people, it had to be Jack_. With wide eyes, he looked up to Jack whose face was contorted into confusion but had turned into almost pure awe, quickly Rhys retracted his arm. Although it seemed it wouldn’t be that easy, with some force he was pulled forward by his robotic arm, his wrist now in Jack’s firm grip, and his face almost in Jack's lap.

 

“ _Well_ , this is interesting,” Jack cooed, looking at the robotic limb in awe.

 

“L-Let go of me,” Rhys whispered out, pulling back but again was pulled back closer to Jack.

 

“Look at this! Holy shit, Rhysie! I didn’t know you had a robotic arm!”

 

“I said let me go,” Rhys was now whining in worry, only wanting to hide his arm and keep it away from the gawking stares of others. He really wanted _nothing_ more to just go home now and never come out of his room again.

 

“When were ya gonna tell me kiddo? Damn, this is so cool!” Jack twisted the arm just slightly to look down the sleeve of Rhys’ varsity jacket. With all the force he could exert, which was a lot in his robotic limb; he ripped his arm out of Jack’s grip and hid it quickly in his jacket pocket. “What the _hell_ kid? What was that f-“

 

“I said to let me go!” Rhys snapped loudly, just as the bus slowly came to a stop and half of the kids on the bus started to stand. Rhys got up and scrambled his way over Jack and past the other students who shot him all sorts of glares and angry tired _'Hey'_ s. Rhys hopped off the bus, his eyes stinging and his breathing a little heavy. He knew people were staring at him, he _knew_ how he looked. Tears started to fall down his cheeks as he felt their gawking eyes on him. It felt like he was a tiny mouse running through a field as Hawks glared him down. He tried hiding his face, but he still felt more exposed than ever.

 

“Rhys!” He heard Jack call from behind him, and he started to walk faster not wanting to confront Jack about anything that happened. All he wanted to do was go home, forget today.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jack whispered under his breath as he tried to catch up to Rhys, tripping over the people still trying to get off the bus. He jumped off after pushing a few people aside and getting loud retorts. Rhys was walking away, hiding his robotic arm in his jacket, just like he did this morning.

 

_But…_

 

Fucking Christ, it wasn’t like Jack knew it was a touchy subject for the kid- it wasn't his fault, _if he had just known_.

 

“Rhys!” He watched as the younger man had sped up his walking, and going near the entrance of the school, “ _Rhys_!” He tried yelling again, but Rhys entered the school, not turning back once.

 

Rhys decided the best he could do was walk to the nurse’s office, but his plan had slightly changed when he had heard Vaughn call out his name from in front of him. He looked up from the ground and saw Sasha and Fiona running up to greet him with Vaughn in the middle of the two.

 

“There you are Rhys,”

 

“We were starting to worry you wouldn’t get here,” Fiona said, a slight smirk on her face.

 

“Well, yeah, I had to take a bus- god I…” Rhys rubbed his eyes with his flesh hand, feeling Vaughn and Sasha rub his back at the same time.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“ _I forgot the_ …” Rhys choked on his next words, showing his robotic arm to them and hid it right after.

 

“Well, we can call your mom and can get it right?” Sasha asked, her tone slightly soft.

 

“I mean, she told me she had a meeting this morning and… and when I got on the bus Jack was there and he tugged it,”

 

“ _Tugged it_?” Fiona inquired stepping forward and making Vaughn move a little back so she could check his shoulder.

 

“Why did he tug it?” Vaughn whispered, seeing how Rhys bit his lip.

 

“He… had his hand on my thigh and I didn’t like that so I went to remove his hand and he saw and-“ Rhys took in a sharp breath. “He didn’t realize I was fucking _attached_ to it or something,” Rhys said rubbing at his eyes with his jacket sleeve.

 

“... _You know what_...You need to stay away from him Rhys,” Fiona mumbled, fixing up his jacket. Rhys rubbed his face again and looked away from his friends. He was already planning on that, although there was a huge problem with that. _Chemistry_.

 

“I’ll try my best,” Rhys whispered as he moved away from his friend’s holds and they followed him to where he was going.

 

It had really all been fixed by 1st period, Rhys didn’t have a bright yellow robot arm that stuck out anymore, now the sleeve made it look human and seamless. Then again, all day his stomach was churning, and he was nervous about what would happen when he walked into that room, seeing Jack there…

 

He sighed and pushed his food away from him, getting a few strange looks from his friends. “You worried about fourth period?” Vaughn whispered as he leaned over, looking from the discarded food to Rhys’ scrunched up face.

 

“What am I supposed to do? He sits right beside me,” Rhys leaned down on the long lunch table, hiding his face in his arms.

 

“Ignore him?” Fiona butted in, putting down her sandwich, “That’s what I would do,”

 

“Do you know how _hard_ it is to ignore him?” Rhys mumbled, his voice muffled by it being underneath his arms, and now his hood.

 

“I bet pretty ha-“ Fiona stopped speaking just as a hand ran up Rhys’ back to his shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine. Rhys put his head up but didn’t glance behind him, seeing his friend's faces contort into one of intense anger, he decided to keep his eyes forward. After all, he already knew by his friend's faces who was behind him.

 

“Get your hand off of-“ Vaughn started up, almost standing to confront who was behind Rhys.

 

“I would shut it, _shorty_.” a voice growled right at the back of Rhys. Jack, _of course_. Rhys sucked in another breath and moved to make Jack’s hand fell off his shoulder.

 

“What do you want _now_?” Rhys snapped to Jack, he looked into his eyes and Jack was quick to break eye contact. Rhys had studied Jack’s face a little more, a few new cuts and a slightly forming bruise.

 

“I-…” Jack looked at the other three who were all glaring holes in him.

 

“ _Well_?” Rhys stood, making himself as tall as he possibly could. Jack watched Rhys make himself taller, and with a slight snarl, he tried to make himself taller as well. Rhys' friends watched anxiously, and Jack lowered himself.

 

“You know what this is fucking stupid,” Jack spat suddenly, grabbing Rhys’ robotic arm, “Why do you hide it? _Why_ the fuck did you run away like a little coward on the bus?” Jack had softly growled out his sentences, and Rhys tugged his arm away from Jack’s grasp again. It was surprisingly easier now.

 

“You don’t have the right to know,” Rhys hissed, moving away from Jack and picking up his backpack, walking off. His friends didn’t budge, but it seemed like Jack was about to chase after him.

 

“You know, we might be opening for you Friday, but just know that if you ever lay a hand on Rhys again, I’ll-… _We’ll_ kick your ass,” Sasha threatened, getting out of her seat. Jack didn’t say anything as he watched her chase after Rhys. The other two got up and followed her, leaving Jack alone. With a defeated sigh he sat down and looked at the four deserted lunch trays.

 

When Rhys had walked into his 4th hour, he was surprised to not see Jack… The period started, and Jack didn’t burst into the door, nor was he in class at all. Rhys finally felt relieved and he could hear Tassiter drone on about protons and feel mostly calm. After school he went straight home, his friends understood, band practice would have to wait until Rhys was a little bit more… _well_... until he was feeling better.

 

He walked up to his front door and stopped in his tracks, seeing a red box sitting next to his door. Curiosity rising, he picked up the box and examined it giving it a slight shake before looking at the tag.

 

_Sorry I’m an asshole -J_

 

“So much of an asshole you couldn’t sign your whole name huh?” Rhys whispered to himself with a roll of the eyes, ignoring how creepy the box was, as he opened the door and walked into his house. He made his way to his room, putting the box on his bed along with his backpack.

 

Right...Like he wanted to open it… _Ok_... he totally _did_ want to open it, but curiosity killed the cat and knowing Jack, that might just be the case. He sat down on his computer chair and kept staring at the box. “God do I wish I had x-ray vision…” he mumbled standing up and walking to his bed in slow strides. It felt like he was defusing a bomb as he slowly lifted up the lid to the box. He peered inside, his heart starting to race before throwing the lid behind him.

 

“ _What the_?” Rhys reached into the box, pulling out the wad of money. His eyes widened as he noticed it was all twenties, about fifteen of them. His breath hitched a little, looking at the other thing in the box… It was… _a disk_? Rhys reached for it, pulling the disk out and examining it carefully.

 

_Please listen to this. -J_

 

“If I don’t?” Rhys said to himself as he booted up his computer, looking over the disk as it loaded up, and finally as it did he put the disk in, sitting back as it begun to play. Jack’s voice started to fill up the room.

 

“Alright I fucked up, I get it…” There was silence, “I hate dedicating songs but,” Rhys felt his face slowly heat up as the music in the background started to get a little louder. “Fuck it, you… _Know_ who you are,” Jack took a breath and Rhys tried to bite his tongue from any retorts he would make to the recording, not wanting to miss any of it.

 

“ _Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?_

_I didn’t mean to call you that,_

_I can’t remember what was said or what you threw at me,_ ”

 

“Rhys, are ya in there?” Rhys cursed and quickly turned off the music, standing up.

 

“Yeah, I’m… I’m in here,” He heard his mother slightly open the door.

 

“Are you decent?”

 

“Yes…W-Why would I _not_ be?” Rhys said turning off his screen and turning around to see his mother walking in.

 

“I’m sorry about your arm, I heard what happened…”

 

“It’s fine, I got over it,” Rhys lied looking to the ground before back up with a sigh. He’d rather not have his mother dote over him right now.

 

“We could always get you a more natural looking one,” his mother touched his arm and Rhys slightly recoiled.

 

“N-No because then it wouldn’t work right, I’m… I’m fine with this one, thanks,” Finally, with a long drawn out sigh his mother sat down on his bed, looking to him.

 

“Did I ever tell you how I got this scar?” Rhys blinked and saw his mother pull up her shirt a little to show what was a long drawn out burn scar.

 

“Once… I think…” Rhys mumbled leaning forward.

 

“I was so ashamed of it at first, all it did was remind me of what had happened that night, and then I grew to love it. It’s a part of me now whether I _like it_ or _not_ ,” his mother stood with a slight jump in her step and grabbed Rhys’ arm gently, “Just like this arm is, and if you want to you and me can go into the shop on Saturday and get this all gussied up, what do you say?” His mother gave him a huge smile, and he returned it with a small one.

 

“Y-Yeah… that sounds nice, thanks.”

 

“Ah, no need to thank me, I’d do anything for ya’,” She patted his head gently before walking out. “Athena says we’re having steak tonight, hope you’re hungry!” She said before leaving the room. Rhys turned back to his computer and shut it off with a sigh.

 

“Sure am…” He muttered, walking over to his bed and lie down as he waited for dinner.


	3. Fall Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fall Festival finally arrived, and with that brings a bunch of excitement- but what do you do when your rival tricks you into thinking he's his twin brother?  
> Songs used: Bastille - No Angels & Set It Off - Partners in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! Sorry this took so long to update! After I got really sick & then I went on a vacation so the last two weeks were hectic and I hadn't got a chance to write until tonight! Sooo I'm updating this tonight and there will still be another chapter out this week! Thank you to all that are leaving comments and kudos!!! You really make my day!

Rhys stood in front of his bathroom mirror, looking himself up and down. Tonight was the Fall Festival and that meant he opened for Jack. Jack hadn’t come to school, even after apologizing, so this would be the first day that Rhys would see him since then, and if that didn't give him a stomach full of butterflies than his band being in an actual concert for the first time did.

He took a deep breath and checked his blue button-down again. Every button was in the right place, but the slightly damp spots around his neck and armpits didn't compliment how it looked. Alright so nerves were totally showing but there wasn't really a reason for it. At least that's what he told himself. In all honesty, there was going to be a lot of people at the festival, and his whole band hasn't played in front of a huge audience before, the biggest his audience got was on Friday at Moxxi’s and that wasn't saying much.

Rhys took in a deep breath to try to calm his nerves, but it didn't help. Maybe he should change his shirt- or sit in front of a fan, because the more he thought about it the dryer his mouth got and the sweatier he became. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else.

 _Dogs- yeah, small puppies_. He opened his eyes with a gentle smile, “I’m fine, we're fine,” maybe if he was better at convincing himself that could have worked. When he stepped out of the bathroom that's when the wave of nervous nausea hit him. He told himself to calm down and walked into his room grabbing his black vest and started to put it on, whilst giving himself a small pep talk. His eyes flicked to the CD on his desk and he walked over to it, once he reached out he thought his entire situation over.

Jack was a dick, sure, but the “I'm sorry” gift _and_ a song? Rhys felt himself blush but chalked it up as nerves. He still didn't know how exactly Jack had got his address, but his van out front _did_ have his band name plastered all over it. Truthfully it wasn't hard to spot. He was just thankful that his mothers helped him out with repairs, most Janey, and it was now working again. He reached out for the disk again, but paused, even if he kind of forgave Jack- and really who couldn't when the song, _that was sung amazingly_ , was dedicated to you, and you get a wad of cash? He knew his friends hadn't forgiven him, and again who _couldn't_ blame them? Jack was an asshole after all, but even so, he knew they wouldn't want to hear Jack sing more than they needed to tonight. Plus, it's not like Rhys wanted to either.

It's definitely not that or the fact he had edited it so it could be played on the go without the sob story before it- _it wasn't that ok_?

Of course, it sucked that he couldn’t listen to a song dedicated to him but Fiona and Sasha practically loathed the guy, Vaughn didn’t like him either but he had somewhat of a forgiving nature, so there was no way he could even sneak that by them. So he would listen to it on his alone time, it wasn’t that big of a deal.

Rhys stopped in front of his bedroom mirror to check his hair and make sure that the hair gel he had put in would hold, it definitely looked like it would hold but he had been alluded to by that before. He grabbed his wallet and put it in his back pocket then started to hook the chain it had on it to the front of his jeans. With a glance up he checked himself out once more. He looked good- hell he looked great and he was sure Jack would be jealous. He shuffled on some black combat boots to finish off the look and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle, and his keys off the table, he made his way out of the garage and into his van.

It really didn’t take him long to get his friends, even if Vaughn had to check his pockets a couple times because he kept forgetting things, first, it was the camera, then his phone, then his keys. Rhys was sure if his best friend’s head wasn’t attached to him he’d forget that too. After picking up the two sisters, the radio station was drowned out by their nervous chatter, Rhys had mostly stayed quiet, not really wanting to get in a wreck. It was mostly nervous excitement, because like he said, his band hadn’t really played in front of such a large crowd before. The festival was only a few miles away now and Rhys had to keep himself from turning around and ditching the effort, he could always run off the stage after.

“You’re not scared are you guys?” Vaughn spoke up, a little above the chatter of the two in the back, “Hell, I’m just a cheerleader and I’m scared,” His comment had got a laugh out of the three and Rhys shook his head.

“Look, we’re _fine_ , guys we can do this, it’s just pizza Friday but like… bigger,”

“I wonder if we should’ve got dressed up in something more… Halloweenish,” Sasha murmured checking her dress, she looked up to Fiona and all she did was shrug.

“As far as I know nobody was going to go in costumes, so…”

“Well, at least we all got the same color scheme,”

“If you consider black a color,” Vaughn said, a soft laugh coming from him, not catching the eye roll from his best friend beside him.

“Black isn't a color, it's a pigment,”

“It’s a color to me,” Vaughn said while giving his friend a slight punch in the arm as they pulled into the dusty dirt parking lot. There were a bunch of cars lined up, most of them had already parked and they were some who were still trying to find a place to park. There were screams from some of the rides and loud music already blaring around the festival. Vaughn insisted they go early enough to ride the rides and still be able to open for ‘Mindful Reverence’, which Rhys was thankful for because he’d probably be tired after carrying everything on and off stage.

“So where are we parking?” Fiona asked, swiping her bangs back as Rhys rolled down his window to smell what was the mixture of dust and kettle corn.

“I’m sure there’s a place for us right? In the back maybe?” Rhys looked back to his friends who shrugged.

 

Jack leaned back in the small chair in the trailer. His makeup was finally done, and no he didn’t mean some ugly form of guyliner- that, _by the way_ , he could totally pull off- he was done covering up his scar. Why you ask? Because there’s going to be a lot of fangirls after his show, and he’d rather have his twin brother have to deal with them instead of dealing with them himself. Yes, it’s mean, but his brother understands why he does it…maybe. Jack checked himself once more in the mirror when he heard the door open.

“Hey Handsome,” Nisha’s voice filled the air making Jack look back at her.

“Nish, hey could you do me a huge favor kitten?”

“I got time, sure why not? What is it?” She walked over to Jack and popped her bubblegum, her eyes lazily traced Jack’s face, “Oh, your make-up? It looks fine, if I didn’t know you I’d mistake you for Timothy.”

“Oh really? I was going for that,” Jack laughed as he stood and ran his hand through his hair, “You can tell us apart because I’m the good-looking twin right?”

“Because you’re an asshole,” Nisha flicked Jack’s nose, and turned away, “Wilhelm got it all setup, so you got out of bringing your shit out this time,” Nisha had slightly glanced back at Jack, her golden eyes twinkling a little along with her toothy smirk.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack rolled his eyes but smiled anyways, “I didn’t know rock stars had to do their own work,”

“You are nowhere near a rock star,” Nisha commented while climbing out of the trailer and walking off. Jack followed her actions but stopped as he saw a van pull up. It was a slight baby blue, the words “Lighthouse” detailed on it- almost professionally actually, there was a detail of a lighthouse on the side by the name. Jack watched the people from the tinted window talk to each other, he already knew who they were… One of them at least, the others he only knew as Rhys’ friends. Quickly he tore his eyes from the van when he heard his name.

“We got everything set up a- are you wearing makeup again?” Timothy stopped beside Jack, and Jack’s eyes widened.

“He-he-heeyyyy, sorry uh, Tim. _Timmy_. We have to talk somewhere else okay?”

“How many times have I told you to just deal with your fans yourself? I can’t keep pretending to be you- I feel like my moral standards have dropped,” Timothy waited for his scolding to set in, but like always Jack just rolled his eyes and walked off.

“Can you scold me later? Or never, never would be good,”

“I'm not going to-”

“I'll give you money to pay for college how about that?” Timothy went quiet, his eyes widening a little. Jack knew that the college Timothy was going to was expensive. He also knew how to persay his brother.

“Alright... This is the last time,”

“Whatever you say, now run along before someone sees us together,” Timothy did as told, walking off into the trailer. Just in time for Rhys and his friends getting out of their van, talking and laughing. Jack looked down at himself and checked his outfit out before straightening his beanie and waiting for Rhys to be alone to walk over.

“I see you're getting your band ready,” Jack said with a smirk similar to the Cheshire cat. Rhys jumped and turned around, his eyes wide and his hand over his heart as if Jack had almost given him a heart attack.

“What the hell do you want Jack?” Jack just blinked, thinking his make-up hadn't done the job- but then again he was the only brother that still went to high school.

“I'm sorry,” Jack started with a gentler voice to try and fool Rhys, “You have me mistaken for my twin brother,” Jack stuck out his hand to shake Rhys’, “My name is Timothy, and you must be Rhys?”

“Uhh... How do you know my name?” Rhys gently took Jack's hand and shook it, still suspicious of him.

“My brother won't shut up about you, mostly about how you _almost_ ran him _over_. Sure you remember that?” A soft laugh left Jack's lips.

“Do all brothers get similar piercings? I mean I'm no twin expert but...”

“I'm the manager of the band!” Jack weakly smiled and drew his hand away from Rhys to put them in his pockets. “Jack said I had to look part of the band, so that's what I did,”

“Really...” Rhys mumbled stepping closer to look at Jack's face, “Well you don't have the scar so...”

“Right, hey do you want to walk with me?”

“Through the fair?”

“Your band has two hours or so before you have to play so, yeah.” Jack gave Rhys a smile and nodded his head, “Come on ki- Rhys, it's going to be fun,” _if Jack could keep this up that Is_.

“I don't...” Rhys looked back at his bandmates then shrugged, “Sure, why not?” Jack let out a shaky relieved sigh and started walking with Rhys aimlessly.

They were walking by a few vendors when Rhys tugged on Jack's sleeve, “Do you know why your brother isn't coming to school?”

“He has a lot on his mind,” Jack mumbled out looking to the ground, “I was there when our Mother beat him for crashing his car,” Jack croaked out, but cleared his throat and looked ahead of him to the dimming night with the bright lights of the fair.

“Your mom...”

“Would you like to play a game, Rhys?” Jack motioned over to a shooting like game, water guns mounted and aimed to shoot at clown faces.

“Timothy, is your mom why Jack's not coming to school?”

“No... It's you,” Jack saw Rhys stop in his tracks and look to where his robotic arm would be.

“Me?” His voice was solemn, which made Jack turn back with a sigh.

“I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure it's about something stupid,” Jack grinned, “If you want I'll tell him to go to school just so you can see him,” Rhys had blushed but it was barely visible in the dim lights.

“I-It’s not that, I-I was just worried about his grades,” Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Sure it is, now do you wanna get play a game or what?” Rhys looked up to Jack and nodded. The older boy lead him to the gun game booth and put two tokens down and the man on the other side took them, “How good is your aim Rhysie?”

“Rhysie?” Jack's eyes widened as he heard the questioning tone in Rhys’ voice.

“T-That’s what Jack calls you right? I thought you liked it,” Rhys just gave a sympathetic smile and shook his head.

“It's alright _Timmy_ ,” Rhys gave a small laugh and waltzed up to one of the water guns, “and my aim? _Deadeye_ ,” Jack let out another relived sigh then a chuckle.

“We'll see about that,”

Rhys wasn't lying about being a good shot, although Jack had a feeling that Rhys hadn't actually shot a real gun before. Anyway, Jack was better.

Jack took his prize and looked it over while walking off, “Stuffed animals aren't really my thing,” Jack raised an eyebrow at Rhys, “You want it?” He stuck the stuffed unicorn out to Rhys and gave him a small smile. The younger boy only looked it over with heavy blush and nodded taking it in his hands.

“T-Thank you,”

“Don't mention it, anything else you want to do?” Jack looked over just in time to see the sparkle to in Rhys’ eyes, “Taking that as a yes?”

“Can we go into the fun house?” Rhys pointed to the side of Jack making him look over, the house looked rather huge, and had an ominous kind of feeling to it.

Jack grinned, “You won't be scared will you?”

“That's the whole point of the fun house! What are you scared?” Rhys said challengely, he took Jack's hand, holding the rather large unicorn in his other, and ran towards the fun house, dragging Jack with him.

As soon as the entered it was dark. All except for a small dim fake candle sitting by a plastic looking physic head. Jack had been pushed in front as Rhys followed behind him, ecstatic or scared, Jack couldn't tell the difference. They made their way past a few jump scares, Rhys being the one to mostly scream at them, to a set of mirrors. The older boy stood in front of one that made him look smaller and rounder than he was, he kinda glared at it, but hearing the laugh from Rhys melted his slight agitation away as he looked to the younger boy making fun of himself in one of the mirrors that made him look like a square. Jack had let out a soft laugh as he walked behind the boy, the mirror also distorting him.

“This mirror makes me look so weird,” Rhys commented as he looked to Jack's reflection with a laugh, “I think this one is my favorite,”

“You can say that again, I almost look like a Lego in this,” Jack side-eyed Rhys and smiled. Damn he was making his brother look good, mostly because he was trying to woo Rhys anyway.

Competition is much easier when wrapped around your finger.

Rhys would hate him even more if he found out who Jack actually was though...

“Do you want to go get some food? I've decided my body goals are mirror number two, you get me?” This drew a laugh from Rhys.

“Yes, oh my god I would love some funnel cake right now,”

Rhys and Jack made their way out of the fun house and tracked down a food vendor, once they had a funnel cake Jack lead Rhys to a table and nodded to the funnel cake he had placed on the table as the two sat. “You having fun?”

“A lot,” Rhys took a piece and ate a little bit, giving out a soft moan from the taste. Jack gulped hard and softly laughed.

“That's good, say, Rhys, have you heard about the battle of the bands?

“I've heard of Rising Star, and I've heard of that but I've never been in it,”

“Good, it's stupid, you shouldn't be in it,”

“Is Mindful Reverence going to be in it?”

“Unfortunately, yes, Jack is obsessed with winning it,” Jack reached out for a piece of funnel cake and stopped feeling Rhys’ hand brush against his.

“Sorry,” Rhys laughed it off pulling back his hand before Jack grabbed it, the younger boy gave Jack a questioning glance, “Timothy what are yo-”

“You know I need to tell you something Rhys,” Jack mumbled out, he heard Rhys gasp and he shot his head up to see what he was looking at. “Shi-”

“What are you doing? The band needs to go on stage soon,” Timothy just crossed his arms as he looked to his brother, “Seriously?” Timothy’s eyes stopped on Rhys and his eyes softened before looking to Jack again. “Come on, we need to go,” Jack only nodded, hoping Rhys wouldn't notice the subtle differences.

“What's... What is going on here?” And he did... _great_. “You said...” Timothy looked back at Rhys and turned Jack to him.

“You might as well explain yourself, _Jack_.”

“ _I knew it_!” Rhys stood, almost defensively, “You lied to me,”

“For a good reason-”

“Is there really a good reason to ever lie to somebody?”

“Yes, Rhys, there is,”

“To me? I would have forgiven you if you hadn't done this! You asshole!" Rhys balled his fist and glared at Jack as he was pulled away from the table.

 

Rhys sat in the van his face buried into the stuffed unicorn. Jack was such an _idiot_. Rhys was ready to forgive him... Slightly, but still... All the fun things they did... What was Jack doing? Playing him?

The door opened and Vaughn tapped his shoulder, “You ready?” Rhys just nodded and threw the unicorn in the back as he got out of the car and followed Vaughn to backstage and fixed himself as he stood at the microphone and waited for the curtains to pull back.

As soon as they did Rhys looked over the crowd of people, most of them quiet. So to break it he gave his friends a 123 count on his fingers.

“ _A scrub is a guy who thinks he’s fly and is also known as a buster_ _  
_ _Always talkin’ about what he wants and just sits on his broke ass_ ,”

Rhys scanned the crowd and his eyes landed on Jack- and suddenly he was feeling better about the last minute song change.  
  
“ _So, no, I don’t want your number_ __  
_No, I don’t want to give you mine and_ __  
_No, I don’t want to meet you nowhere_ __  
_No, don’t want none of your time_ __  
__  
_No, I don’t want no scrubs_ __  
_A scrub is a guy that can’t get no love from me_ __  
_Hangin’ out the passenger side_ __  
_Of his best friend’s ride_ __  
_Trying to holla at me_ __  
_I don’t want no scrubs_ __  
__  
_A scrub is a guy that can’t get no love from me_ __  
_Hangin’ out the passenger side_ __  
_Of his best friend’s ride_ __  
_Trying to holla at me_  
_Trying to holla at me_ ,”

Sasha started up her segment, a smirk clearly plastered on her face. Rhys broke the eye contact with Jack and stared at the ground.  
  
“ _But a scrub's checkin' me and his game is kinda weak_ __  
_And I know that he cannot approach me_ __  
_Cause I'm looking like class and he's looking like trash_ __  
_Can't get with no dead-beat ass_  
_So_ ,”

After their opening song was over the crowd started to cheer and Rhys bowed with Sasha before going backstage again.

“What the hell do you mean?” He heard Jack's voice and his friends did too- it was pretty loud.

“What? Afraid the song is about you?” Rhys just simply smiled and walked towards Jack, his friends following. They went slightly ahead of Rhys as he stopped beside Jack, “If the shoe fits Jack, then by all means,” Rhys saw Jack look at him with a snarl, “ _Wear it_ ,” Rhys walked away again and walked past Nisha who was also giving him a nasty look.

When they got in the van the group was laughing and cheering, and the faint sound of Jack's band started to play, and what sounded like Nisha and Jack started to sing.

“ _You'll never take us alive_ __  
_We swore that death will do us part_ __  
_They'll call our crimes a work of art_ __  
_You'll never take us alive_ __  
_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_  
_Partners in crime_ ,”

Rhys turned on the van, “Alright who wants to celebrate?!” His friends whooped as they drove away from the fair.


	4. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys, after publicly "burning" Jack, has to do a science project with him.  
> Guest starring: Vasquez!  
> songs used: Taylor Swift - Style and also Taylor Swift - Style [Cover by: Landon Austin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we all know it's canon Jack likes Taylor Swift, I'm just putting it in here that's all. You don't have to listen if you don't want to ;) Thank you all for comments and kudos!! You guys are so amazing!! I had a bit of a tussle with this chapter, you know trying to get it out and all, but I hope you guys like it!! This is more of just building on Jack/Rhys' relationship than it is plot lmao,,

The weekend went surprisingly fast for just a weekend spent at home, and Rhys _hated_ it. Not only did he have to face Jack after what he did, but he would probably have to talk to him too. Didn't help that he felt a bit guilty for what he did. Ok, so maybe he wasn't a natural born asshole like Jack. He had feelings damn it. He wasn't saying Jack didn't have feelings but Jack's were more... Anger and lust...

Rhys opened an eye when the door to his bedroom was pulled open.

“Rhys, are you up?” His other mom stood in the door, a bit of a stern look on her face.

“Yeah,” Rhys yawned and stretched, “I'm up,” to be totally honest, he didn't even want to go to school today, and he didn’t want to sit up and leave the warmth of his blankets either. Even though he had too. When his other mom left the room, he got up and made his way to the closet throwing on a gray hoodie with blue strips that had Hawaiian flower decals in them. That and a pair of black jeans and his trusty boots and he was ready. There was no way he was putting in any effort to put on a shirt underneath his hood, although he wasn't leaving before putting on some colorful socks.

Rhys flung his backpack over his shoulder as he opted for his hair down today and left the house, jumping into his van to pick his friends up.

It kinda seemed everyone had gone for the lazy look today- all expect for Vaughn who had even commented on the group’s laziness, to which Fiona had replied, “It's Monday shut up,”

Fiona was wearing leggings and a baggy T-shirt, her hair mostly hidden away by a beanie, probably meaning she didn't feel like fixing any fly-aways or bed head she had. Sasha was wearing sweats and a black sweater, her hair pulled up into a bun. Then there was Vaughn, the odd one out, wearing a green pullover with a white dress shirt underneath, and regular blue jeans.

Since all of them, _except for Vaughn_ , lucky bastard, were obviously tired the trip to school was rather quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the radio for the van, which was way too peppy for this morning.

 

The day had started to pass quickly- right until he walked into Tassiter’s class... Rhys felt his stomach flip and his eyes widened when they met with Jack's. Then the world just had to decide that’s when it would go in slow motion.

That guy looked ready to murder.

Rhys gulped and tried to do the most condensing smirk he could muster, but it didn't go over well.

“ _Rhys_ ,” Jack had crossed his arms as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

“Hello, Jack- oh wait, or are you pretending to be your brother again?”

“I shouldn't have made it go that far, but you should admit what you did was a low blow,”

“Why? Because it was true?” Rhys shot a glance at Jack when the teacher had walked past the two clearing his throat to get the attention of the class.

“You know I gave you money- and dedicated a song to you!” Jack hissed out, pointing a finger at Rhys, “I just didn't know how you would react if you saw me! So, what I did was perfectly fine!”

“Perfectly fine?!” Suddenly a hand slapped on Rhys’ desk and that made his focus snap to Mr. Tassiter in front of him.

“Since you and John are good at _talking_ to each other, you two will be in a group together,”

“What?!” Both Jack and Rhys had yelled it at the same time, although this only made the teacher's face form a wicked grin.

“T-There is no way I-” Mr. Tassiter didn't listen to the rest of Rhys’ whining as he walked off to the next pair. Rhys finally focused back on Jack, whose hand was holding his pencil so tight it looked like he was going to snap it.

“Great. Fucking _perfect_ ,” Jack groaned out as he ran his other hand through his hair. The two sat in silence as the other groups talked about their plans. Rhys was the first to break it.

“I don't want to do this,”

“Join the club,”

“But it is for a grade, and I'd be damned if I ended up like you,” The comment struck Jack and the older boy started to grit his teeth.

“How _dare_ you,”

“So if you don’t mind, _Jack_ , I’m going to do this,” Rhys only now saw the paper on his desk that Tassiter had placed there so he grabbed it and stood up, “With or without your help,”

“With or without your help,” Jack mocked in a higher pitched voice, “Uh, cupcake, it’s a _group_ project, so I gotta help,”

“How honorable of you, I thought you were just going to sit there and tell me everything I’m doing is wrong,”

“That’s how I help,” Rhys rolled his eyes and made his way to the lab section of the classroom, he knew Jack was following him- pretty close too. Rhys stopped walking and in turn that made Jack bump into his back and stumble backward.

“Watch where you’re going,” Rhys hissed back at Jack, getting a glare from the older boy. Jack held the glare as he shoved past Rhys, shoving his shoulder into his.

 

Being in the same class with Jack was torture enough, and now Rhys had to be in a group with him? He opened his locker to exchange his book for Government. Seriously, he would deal with any other asshole as long as it wasn’t Jack. Anyone! Rhys slammed his locker shut and wished he hadn’t wished for someone else as his eyes met with Vasquez. Also- that guy could really learn about a thing called deodorant.

“Rhys! Great to see you,” Vasquez didn’t sound happy, probably not as sour as Rhys was right now, though. All Rhys had to do was ask him what he wanted, it was simple, Vasquez would make a stupid request, Rhys would ignore him, and it would end there.

Although Rhys did feel confrontable today…

“Fuck off Vasquez, it’s bad enough I have to deal with your stench in first hour, don’t really need it after lunch too,” As soon as Rhys said it, there was immediate regret. Vasquez’ eyes widened, and his nostrils flared. Rhys knew what was coming next but there was no way he could avoid it. Vasquez’ fist hit Rhys square in the mouth, making him crumple over and hold his jaw. Out of his peripheral, he saw Vasquez shake his hand.

“That’ll teach you,” Vasquez scoffed, he was about to walk away, but Rhys was done taking his crap.

Also, he was still super pissed from having to deal with Jack.

He reached out with his robotic arm and grabbed Vasquez by the arm to pull him back and punch him with his flesh hand. As soon as it made contact Rhys felt the sting and he drew his hand back with a pained laugh. The brunette raised his head to see Vasquez rubbing his jaw slightly while looking over Rhys.

“You are just sad,” Vasquez murmured, Rhys was about to shoot back with a comeback, but before he could Vasquez pushed him to the lockers and punched him in the stomach, making the air almost get knocked out of Rhys. The two started to fight, mostly Vasquez getting in the punches, and then the brunette saw Vasquez about to butt their heads together, but as soon as he was about to make contact he was pulled back by someone way stronger than both them.

It could have been a teacher, a gym teacher maybe… Rhys slumped against the locker with closed eyes.

“You were seriously about to hurt yourself kiddo,” Rhys opened a terrified eye to see Jack holding back Vasquez.

“Wh-What?” The boy being held back said, his voice so shaky it would have made Rhys laugh if he wasn’t so woosy. Jack let out a hearty laugh, but there was obviously some menace in it.

“Amateur hour, you got to aim for the bridge of the nose dum dum, by the looks of it, you were aiming for his mouth,” Jack laughed again and set Vasquez down and patted his shoulders. Oh, _great_ , Rhys’ two enemies were friends. “Allow me to demonstrate,” Jack showed Vasquez a toothy grin before ramming his head directly into Vasquez’. As the younger boy stepped back holding his nose with a scream, Jack only stepped back with a grin. Rhys’ eyes went wide as Jack crossed his arms and turned his attention to Rhys.

“I-I,” Vasquez started to talk while holding his nose, Jack finally looked back to the other boy.

“I-I,” Jack mocked, “ _scram,_ before I kick your ass more,” That was all Jack had to say to make Vasquez run away like a dog with its tail between its legs.

“I was handling that,” Rhys croaked out, feeling a bit stubborn. He was so not going to admit that Jack actually saved him.

“Sure cupcake, that’s not what the bruises and blood say,” Jack side-eyed Rhys, “C’mere,” Jack held out his hand while walking to Rhys. The younger only looked at his hand before grabbing it with an eyebrow raised.

“Thanks…” Rhys mumbled after he was standing and rubbed his jaw.

“Don’t mention it… ever…” Jack started to walk away and Rhys grabbed his book, looking back to Jack who stopped and was looking back at him like he was expecting him to come with him.

“You comin’ cupcake?”

“Uh… Why would I go anywhere with you?”

“Because I just kicked that’s guy’s ass for you and now you owe me, so chop chop, I ain’t got all day,” Rhys stood there with a pout, but it didn’t look like he had that much of a choice.

 

Jack wasn’t walking Rhys to class… or the nurse, that much was evident when they walked out of the entrance to the school and into the parking lot. As soon as the two reached Jack’s car they stopped. “Get in,” Jack commanded as the car unlocked.

“Why?”

“Because I said?” Jack crossed his arms and watched as Rhys got in, still giving Jack a glare, but it was kinda obvious Rhys was scared too. Jack followed, getting into the driver’s seat and turning on the car.

“Where are we going?” Rhys whispered when the car started to pull back.

“Do you always question everything?”

“Yeah, especially when the guy who’s driving the car is an idiot,” Jack rolled his eyes and drove out of the school parking lot.

“You are full of low blows aren’t you?”

“Stating facts,” Rhys murmured while looking out the window to the buildings passing. Jack soon turned on the radio and a song that was vaguely familiar to Rhys started to play.

“ _Midnight,_  
 _You come and pick me up, no headlights_  
 _A long drive,_  
 _Could end in burning flames or paradise_  
 _Fade into view, oh, it's been a while since I have even heard from you (heard from you)_

_I should just tell you to leave 'cause I_   
_Know exactly where it leads but I_   
_Watch us go 'round and 'round each time_

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
 _And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style_  
 _We never go out of style_ ”

Rhys was surprised Jack didn’t change the song, he was even more surprised when Jack started to hum to it.

“ _You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt_

_And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt_   
_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_   
_'Cause we never go out of style_   
_We never go out of style._

_So it goes_   
_He can't keep his wild eyes on the road_   
_Takes me home_   
_Lights are off, he's taking off his coat, I say,_

_"I heard, oh, that you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl."_ “

Jack didn’t even hold back as he actually started to sing the next line.

“ _He says, "What you've heard is true but I_  
 _Can't stop thinking about you, " and I..._  
 _I said, "I've been there, too, a few times."_ “

Rhys laughed and immediately covered his mouth when he saw the look of shock on Jack’s face before he shut off the radio.

“I didn’t know you liked Taylor Swift,”

“Shut up, Rhys,”

“Oh come on, Jack, tell me how a leader of a punk band likes her?”

“I will seriously push you out of the car,” Jack briefly looked to Rhys, and was that blush Rhys saw?

“I-I’m not teasing-“ Rhys muffled a laugh, “I’m not- y-you sounded good,” Jack didn’t respond as the car came to a stop.

“Get out,”

“W-What? Jack, come on w-we were bonding,” Jack looked to Rhys with a faint smile and shook his head.

“I can’t believe this,” Jack sighed and opened the door and got out himself, Rhys following his example when he realized where he was.

“Fyrestone peak?” Rhys asked, sitting on the hood along with Jack.

“Today made me realize what we needed, a do-over,”

“Timothy told you to apologize didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Jack’s answer got a snort out of Rhys, “literally got me while I was eating lunch, I wasn’t even going to go into Tassiter’s class today, but he convinced me…”

“It didn’t look like you were going to apologize when I walked in,”

“Oh I wasn’t, but his words didn’t sink in until I saw you getting beat up,” Rhys raised an eyebrow at Jack.

“What?”

“Well, I kinda noticed that I didn’t want to see you getting pummeled… Ok, that or I wanted to do it myself, by the way, who was that? Old boyfriend?”

“Vasquez? Ew gross, no, nonono,” Rhys leaned back slightly, “We were friends once, that was until he became a total douche,” Jack gave a hum and looked over Rhys.

“Say… I’ve never seen you play any instruments and you have a bass in a lot of your songs…” Rhys froze up and clenched his hands.

“Y-Yeah… a-and?”

“Well, do you play and too shy to show?”

“No- I mean… I used to play,”

 

“Used to?” Jack raised an eyebrow and Rhys only lifted his robotic arm and slipped the sleeve off.

“I can’t play with this… I used to love playing too…” The older boy went silent at Rhys’ simple explanation, he then slid off the hood of the car and before Rhys could ask what he was doing, he popped the trunk and pulled out his guitar case.

“I want you to play for me,” Jack simply stated as he put down his guitar case and opened it up, giving an acoustic guitar to Rhys.

“What? N-No I might break the strings,”

“Eh, I’m rich enough, break ‘em all you want kid, just play something for me,” Jack shoved the guitar into Rhys’ hands and stepped back, Rhys only gave him a worried look, making the older boy nod and wave his hand in a circular motion to indicate Rhys to go on. The younger boy strung the strings gently, hardly getting any sound out of them. “Oh come on, that was weak, play like you mean it kiddo!”

Rhys shot a glare up at Jack but it softened and he plucked at a few strings, just to test out their stability. He looked up to Jack who just raised his eyebrows. “I-I don’t know Jack,”

“Come on, Rhysie, you got this,” Rhys looked back down to the guitar and bit his lip, playing the first chords to “I am Ironman” suddenly he felt a super huge mood shift, he looked back up to Jack with a smile. “See? I’m always right,” Rhys rolled his eyes and played a few random chords a soft laugh leaving his lips.

“Well, what are you waiting for kid?”

“huh?” Rhys looked back up.

“Play a song! Come on, a good one too,” Rhys’ jaw was slightly open but he shook his head and closed his mouth, showing a smirk instead. Rhys started to play some chords then, very simple, so simple he had only learned it from this afternoon.

“Rhys,” Jack warned, knowing what he was doing. Rhys put his hand on the strings to stop them.

“Oh come on, you know this one Jack, sing it for me,”

“Don’t make me do this…”

“You sung it in the car, come on,” Rhys started to play again and Jack sighed, finally sitting back on the hood of the car.

“I hate you,”

“Sing~” Rhys did in a sing-song voice.

“Midnight…”

“Like you mean it!”

“ _Midnight_ ,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did laugh while writing this


	5. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Rhys ever get a break? No.  
> Songs used: The 1975 - Antichrist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when ya' guys thought I was gonna get sappy on you guys.  
> Yah I'm an angsty mess, have fun!

It was starting to get a little colder now, Rhys was still playing on Jack’s guitar, a small smile on his face. Jack had his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. A few leaves had fell around the two as Rhys played and before Rhys knew it an hour had passed, Jack was laying back on the hood of his car, humming the tune that Rhys was trying to recreate, the song that Jack had dedicated to him. Rhys stopped playing, making Jack peek an eye open. There was silence and then the older boy spoke up, snapping Rhys from his thoughts.

“What’s up kiddo?”

“Athena’s going to _kill_ me,” Rhys sighed, running his robotic hand through his hair and handing the guitar to Jack.

“Athena?”

“My mother, well my other one. She’s going to get mad if she finds out I skipped with you,” Jack only scoffed and took hold of the guitar.

“So? It’s not like you’re doing drugs with some low-life,”

“It’s _you_ ,”

“Now that just hurts,” Jack mumbled, shifting himself on the hood.

“Look, it’s bad enough I got into a fight with Vasquez, imagine what she’d think after one skip- probably that I’ll keep doing it! I-I’m not a bad kid, d-did you know I hardly ditch?”

“Forget it, kid, it was a onetime thing, not like we’re going to skip together again,” Rhys looked over at Jack’s declaration.

“H-Huh?”

“Look, I love hanging out with… Well I… Ah, how do I say this kiddo? We,” Jack pointed in between Rhys and him, “are not friends, not even close,”

“I-I thought…”

“Tim _made_ me apologize, I could care less about doing this on my own, and friends is not what we are or are ever going to be, alright? Plain and simple,”

“Plain… Plain and simple?! I’m sorry- m-maybe I was in an alternate reality where you were actually _cool_ for a couple minutes back there, but what the hell changed?”

“You’re acting like I’m doing something wrong,” Jack said, a little offended, “I’m just saying why you shouldn’t worry about your mom,”

“Is this seriously how you treat everyone?” Rhys sneered at Jack when he shrugged.

“I’m actually being pretty nice to you right now,” Jack jumped off the hood of his car and put away the guitar.

“ _Nice_ ? In what universe is this nice? You literally just said I’m not your-“ Rhys paused when he heard the trunk slam shut, “You know what? I’m totally fine with this,” _no he wasn’t,_ “Why would _I_ want the second biggest **jerk** in the world as my friend?” _he kinda did_ , “Just take me back to school,” Rhys huffed and crossed his arms.

“If you want to go back, then get off the hood,” _what if he wanted to ride on the hood?_

“ **Fine**.”

Jack messed up, _again_ . Every time he did something nice, he _always_ screwed it up. Jack obviously didn’t notice he messed up this time, though.

The drive back to school was silent.

* * *

“Rhys you are so off-key”

“Oh, I’m sorry _Fiona_ , did you want to sing instead?”

“Rhys!” Sasha looked at him, about to probably punch him for snapping at her older sister.

“What’s wrong with you bro?” Vaughn stood and walked to Rhys, putting a hand on his shoulder, “You’re super tense,” Rhys finally looked to Vaughn and his expression softened with a sigh.

“It’s… _Jack_ ,” the group groaned in unison.

“What happened this time?” Sasha said, rolling her eyes, she really didn’t like hearing about Jack’s new “fuck up” every day.

“I got into a fight a-“

“Jack did that to you?!” Sasha squeaked out, her eyes full blown and looking at Rhys in horror as her sister almost slammed her drum set over as she stood. _Right, he forgot to tell them about Vasquez…_

“That’s it!” Fiona yelled, about to go hunt down Jack.

“No! No, no Vasquez did this to me, Jack… Jack saved me,” the room went quiet and Rhys turned back to his microphone, “I… We skipped together…”

“Rhys, no,” Sasha whispered.

“He… Said somethings- that’s it. I’m just a little steamed from our encounter, c-can we just take it from the top?” The group nodded slowly as everyone went back to their positions.

“ _Well I swear there's a ghost on this Island_

_His hands, all covered in blood_

_My wife inquired of understanding_

_But of course my dear, you can't_

_She said 'How can I relate to somebody who doesn't_

_Speak? I feel like I'm just treading water._

_Is it the same for you?_

_Is it the sa_ -“

“Rhys?” Janey’s voice broke through the music, “There’s someone here for ya,” she poked her head in an apologetic smile on her face, “sorry to interrupt,”

“Hey Mrs. Springs,” Rhys’ friends chimed in a broken unison.

“Hey there! What did I tell you guys about being so formal? We’re family here,”

“Who is it?” Rhys mumbled, cutting off his friends from saying anything.

“What was that honey?”

“Who wants to see me?” Rhys said louder this time.

“Oh, he says he’s your lab partner?” The boy gripped tighter to his microphone.

“Tell him I’m not here,”

“Oh… A problem with that, I already invited him inside,” Rhys looked back to his mother with wide eyes.

“ _What_?”

“You’re old enough to tell him why you can’t meet with him,” his mother simply stated, “I’m sure you guys can pause the practice until he does right?” his friends nodded reluctantly, when his mother left the room to go get him, they all let out a collective sigh, including Rhys.

“I can’t get away from that guy,”

“Lab partner is the _lamest_ excuse to see someone,” Sasha commented, sitting down in a chair by Vaughn.

“Yeah, but he actually is my lab partner,”

“Really? That’s crap,” Fiona said, setting her drumsticks down.

“Tell me about it,” Rhys mumbled.

“He’s in here,” his mother’s voice came through the closed door. Then footsteps. The feeling Rhys had was like the feeling when you watched a horror movie and decided to go to the bathroom at night, looking into the mirror and expecting to see someone behind you when you turn the light on… but there’s never anything there.

Just then, “Hey… Rhys?”

* * *

 

Jack was led by one of Rhys’ mothers to a door that obviously led to a garage. He’s been in a band long enough to know when someone is having a little “garage band” practice. He let a sigh leave his lips. It’s seriously the _third_ time Tim had told him to apologize to this kid. His reasoning when Jack complained was just simply “Well maybe if you weren’t such an ass,”

He reached out to knock on the door, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually put his fist to the wood, he didn’t know what came over him, but suddenly he felt nervous- _and Jack didn’t get nervous damn it_.

Hell, it’s not like he did anything wrong…

Jack took in a sharp breath as he heard the murmurs from the other side of the door. He held his breath and went to knock again, but again couldn’t bring himself to.

It had to be the fact that Rhys’ friends were in there too… The hat chick could be threatening, but her little sister also looked like she packed a punch… Jack could handle Rhys’ little nerd friend… Jack shook his head. _This was not the time to get violent_.

It was the fact that they were in there and nothing else. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. If he was so nervous about his friends being there, then why didn’t Jack just beckon him out here… alone. Yeah, yeah that could work.

“Hey, Rhys?” Jack cursed under his breath, it was too simple… and stupid… ‘ _Hey, Rhys’_ right, like _that’s_ going to get his point across.

“What?” _Damn that kid gets snappy fast._

“We uh- we uhm…” Jack tried to look for the right words, _just tell him to get his ass out here, or leave, just say sorry and leave. It’s not that hard_ , “We uh… We need to talk, a-about the project?” _Fuck. Wrong. Not what he meant to say_. “We… never got around to it,” Why was it so hard just to say sorry all of the sudden? Hell he’s been doing it for half of his shitty childhood. There was a painful silence and Jack compilated leaving.

“Fine.”

* * *

 

“You guys can wait here right?”

“Yeah, give us a signal and we’ll jump the guy,” Sasha said, tuning her guitar.

“Thanks,” Rhys said with a laugh, “But I think I can hold my own,”

“Against a trout maybe,” Sasha grinned at Rhys when she caught the frown he gave her.

“Haha, really _funny_ ,” Rhys rolled his eyes and opened the door, coming face to face to Jack, he was probably listening in, “What is this about?” Rhys said as he shut the door.

“I told you, the proj-“

“Bullshit Jack, Tim made you come here didn’t he?”

“How did…”

“Because every time you’re around me it’s ‘Oh Tim told me to do this or that’ It’s never ‘Hey Rhys, how about we actually do something that didn’t involve my **brother** telling **me** what to do.’ That’s how I know Jack,” Jack went silent as Rhys snapped at him.

“I already explained why I do-“

“Because we’re not friends right?” Rhys huffed, “Tell me, Jack, then why do you keep coming back and apologizing to me? Is it really just because of Tim?” Jack clenched his fists and let out a sigh.

“Look… Rhys, I…”

“No, Jack, no beating around the bush, if you don’t want to actually be friends, then _leave_ ,” Rhys watched as Jack just stood there, shocked at first until a small smile came to his face.

“You finally grew a pair didn’t you?” Silence. “I get it kid, and I’m…” a sigh came from Jack, “I’m leaving,” Jack turned and started to walk before he stopped, “But… uhm before I leave, we really do have to do that project, you know if you don’t want to end up like me? I believe that’s what you said,” Rhys folded his arms on top of each other and glared at Jack. The two kept eye contact for a little before Jack grumbled something under his breath and left. Rhys stood there a little bit longer until he broke.

Rhys slumped on the door and his face, letting out a shaky breath. _That was hard_. He ran his hands down his face and stopped them so they covered his mouth. Jack seriously had to be the hardest person to stand up to.

Maybe it became even harder when Rhys started to like him, or the idea of him. He really couldn't decide.

* * *

 

Jack walked into his house, it was late now, or not really, the clock read 9pm. As he reached the stairs he heard the familiar sound of his brother's voice, “Jack? That you?” Jack grumbled and moved himself back down the stairs to see his brother in the kitchen, he probably just got done with _Jack's_ chores.

“Yes oh, sweet brother of mine?” Jack cooed sarcastically stopping at the doorway of the kitchen.

“Did you apologize for _hopefully_ the last time?”

“Oh I tried, trust me, I did,”

“Tried,” Tim rose an eyebrow and his voice was deadpanned

“ _Yeah_ , tried,” Jack huffed and ran his hand through his hair, “What's so bad about telling someone that ‘friends’ is not what you had in mind,”

“Maybe it was your paraphrasing,” His twin retorted while throwing down the dish towel, “How many people does it take to realize that ‘we will never be friends’ is not a romantic thing to say Jack?” Jack opened his mouth to tell his brother off, but couldn't find the words.

“Well-... But- H-He,”  Jack only kept eye contact with Tim for a second before he crossed his arms, “He told me to leave,”

“Sounds reasonable to me,” Timothy moved to Jack, “You really got to work on how you say things, I can't always tell you when you messed up,”

“Yeah, I know, I've been waiting for that day since you learned how to speak, TimTams, listen,” Jack stepped to his brother and patted his arms, “He told me to stop taking your advice, and whether or not that gets me killed is up to the future,”

“You're getting that look in your eye... What are you thinking...”

“I'm going back to his house! I'm going to make that brat like me again,”

“That's a really bad idea,”

“I know!” Jack said ecstatic as he stepped back, “I was hoping you'd say that- because that means if I do this it's not your advice,” Jack started to leave for the door.

“I-I’m not sure that's what he-” the front door slammed, “...meant...” Tim sighed and rubbed his temples. Jack sure was a hand full...


	6. Long Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's plan is to bond- although maybe the activity he had in mind wasn't excatly what Rhys was into. _it worked with Nisha so he thought it'd work with Rhys_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I wasn't so sure about how to write this chapter, and I'm still a little iffy on it, but just tell me what you guys think.  
> Thanks for comments and kudos!! It like really makes my day

Rhys shuffled in his bed, giving a glare to the darkness in his room. Stupid bed, stupid light from his digital clock, _stupid Jack_. Rhys couldn't sleep and it was all the older boys fault. Not friends. Right, even more reason to make him an enemy. He let out a sigh before closing his eyes. Jack might be hot but he was still an _ass_.

Rhys jumped, startled from the noise of a pebble hitting his window. Probably nothing... Another pebble hit his window and then another. Rhys got up and went over to it, looking out into the darkness. Nothing... Huh... _Strange_. He turned around and then heard tapping when he flung himself around to look at the window he was met with the face of Jack.

Rhys almost let out a loud shriek of fear, but he quickly covered his mouth. Jack waved, a huge grin on his face. Rhys quickly pinched himself on the arm, yelping from the cold metal pinching his skin harder than he intended. Alright- So, this wasn’t a dream. Rhys could deal with that. Could... deal with Jack, actually being outside his window, laughing to himself...

No.

No, he couldn’t.

Rhys stepped forward cautiously, what the _hell_ was Jack doing here? Of all places- _right_ outside _his_ window. He started to reach out slowly for the window, Jack’s grin and laughter had soon just turned into a confused face. The younger boy finally got to what he was reaching for, and then the blinds fell, covering Jack’s face from his view.

“What a creeper,” Rhys murmured before crawling back into his bed. Then the knocking started up, Rhys flung a pillow over his head not wanting to get up. Maybe if he ignored Jack enough he’d leave.

“I’m not leaving Rhys!”

Or not. Rhys sighed in response and sat up on his bed glaring at the window, after a few moments Jack spoke up again, “This wasn’t Tim’s idea!” With a snort, Rhys rubbed his face.

“I can tell,”

“Can you open the window?” Rhys really didn’t want to, but he couldn’t have Jack keep yelling and wake up Athena and Janey, so it was either the wrath of cranky parents or whatever Jack had planned. He pushed himself off the bed and went to the window, opening it up and peering at Jack.

“What do you want? It’s late,”

“Wanna go for a drive with me?”

“And tell me _why_ I would want to do that?”

“Because... we’re partners?” _what a lame excuse._

“Partners?” Rhys deadpanned, leaning on his fist, “That’s why I would want to leave my room, and go on a drive- with _you_?”

“Yes?” Jack drew out his answer as if he was unsure.

“You’re going with that?” Rhys murmured to Jack while reaching for the blinds again.

“If- _If_ you come with me I promise to buy you food,”

“That... doesn’t work on me Jack,” Rhys crossed his arms, “It’s too late anyway,”

“W-We can go get slushies, you like those right?” Rhys pondered it for a second before sighing and shaking his head.

“I’ll go with you- _this once_ -” Jack’s expression changed and he looked like he lit up, “But,” then it dropped, “On one condition,”

“Which is?”

“Stop acting like a jerk to me,” Rhys heard a small ‘damn it’ under Jack’s breath.

“Fine... for tonight,”

“I was expecting you to say that sadly, well fine... Meet me in the back alleyway,”

“You won’t regret this Rhysie!”

“Already am!” Rhys turned around and shook his head a faint smile on his face as he stalked to the closet, hey just because it was just for slushies didn’t mean he couldn’t look nice. He pulled off his shirt after settling on a pink sweater. His eyes snapped back to the window where Jack was still standing there and watching him intently. “W-What are you doing?!” Rhys hissed quickly covering himself back up with the shirt, “I said wait for me in the back alley!”

“And miss the show?”

“ _Leave_!” Rhys squeaked out, his voice slightly cracking. The older boy chuckled, but he did leave, letting Rhys change- but he closed the blinds anyway for good measure. Jack was so unpredictable, it’s not like that wasn’t the fun thing about him, though. Rhys slipped out of his pajama pant and slipped into the black jeans he wore today and the pink sweater, and of course his boots. He made his way through the halls quietly before leaving through his back door. What would his friends think? I mean he could simply not tell them...  Still, he shouldn’t really be doing this, plus, what if Jack was leading him somewhere to murder him? Rhys shuddered at the thought and walked to the back fence and jumped over it, only to fall. _Not again_. This is why he hated sneaking out, although, instead of the hard rocks below the other side of his fence he was caught by someone.

“Careful there kiddo,” _Rhys preferred the rocks_. He looked up to Jack from his awkward position, his hands were gripping to the older boy’s biceps and he was pretty much kneeling enough to have his head accidentally shoved into Jack’s chest. He pushed back away from him and instead clung to himself to make himself smaller, trying to forget the fact he was blushing because of it. It was just embarrassing! That’s all!

“L-Let’s get this over with,” Rhys said, looking to the ground to avoid eye contact. Jack started to lead Rhys towards the Camaro and opened the door for Rhys. This only made the younger boy raised an eyebrow as he got in and the door closed, Jack jumped across the hood and quickly got into his car. The engine started with a roar.

“God I love the feeling you give me,” Jack chuckled, gripping the steering wheel.

“ _What_?”

“Buckle up Rhysiecakes,” Jack followed his own words, locking the seat belt into place before driving out of the alley and quickly down the street, Rhys hummed as he looked out the window after buckling himself in. Restaurants and stores passed and a few fast food joints. He’ll admit, how far away Jack was going from the city slightly worried him. It wasn’t until they reached the country that he decided he’d finally say something.

“Uh, Jack? Where are, we going?”

“Surprise,”

“You said we were going for slushies- Y-You lied, didn’t you?”

“No, I didn’t lie, we’ll go for slushies soon,” Jack dropped his voice into a whisper, “Daddy’s gotta take care of something,”

“Excuse me, w-what did you say?!” Jack looked over to Rhys with a laugh and turned up the radio.

“Nothing you gotta worry about cupcake,” Rhys nervously held onto the door handle as Jack started to pull into a clearing, a bunch of other people standing around, soon all eyes were on Jack’s car.

“W-Where are we?” Rhys whispered as Jack parked the car.

“Give me a second princess,” Jack climbed out of the car and walked over to them, Rhys didn’t feel that safe _anywhere_ but with how Jack beat up Vasquez, he felt with Jack could possibly be the safest.

“I didn’t think you’d show,”

“Just had to bring a friend, Spencer,” Jack patted the albino male before checking out the cars and the other people standing around him before his eyes finally landed on Rhys. Jack’s expression dropped and it looked like he was about to mouth “get back” but the albino- _Spencer_ , patted his back.

“I was expecting Nisha,”

“Yeah, well, Nisha’s sick,”

“Of you maybe,” came a female voice from one of the cars, an older looking red Lamborghini. Rhys finally noticed why he felt a little bit out of place.

“Haha Aine, real funny,” _These were all rich people._

“Are we racing or what? The suspense is killing me here,” _Racing?!_

“Give us a minute,” Spencer called back to the other female who groaned.

“Who are these people?” Rhys quickly whispered to Jack who just grinned in return.

“These, are all the people my dad either knows or are offspring of people that he knows,” _That really explains a lot._ “You already know Spencer and Aine, but over there, that _impatient_ woman is Routh,”

“Stop with the introductions!” Routh yelled to Jack, “Get in the damn car and drive!”

“We still need his pink slip Routh,” Spencer said, snapping at the woman, “We can’t let him get away with another car just because he didn’t feel like giving up the pink slip,”

“I told you I left it at home,” Jack said with a laugh while leading Rhys to the car, his expression dropped as he opened the door and ushered Rhys in, “Stay here damn it,” he whispered before reaching in his pocket and slamming the door closed. The older boy went back over and said something to the other guy before handing him a paper and walking back into the car, getting in and cursing as the door shut.

“You brought me out here so you could race- w-what do you even need me for?!” Jack quickly backed up the car and got it to straighten out as the other cars started to line up with his. “Jack!”

“Rhysie,” Jack whispered, a smile finally coming to his face, “No offense, but it looks like these idiots forgot something, go out and look for it, would you?”

“What?! No!” Jack only sighed and looked to the last car that lined up. Signaling something to Routh who was in the nearest one to him.

“Hate starting them up like this, Nisha was great at starting them,”

“Starting what?!”

“You don’t see the flag out there? I mean come on, why else would I bring you out here? You have the perfect body for it, slim, tall, damn beautiful legs,” Rhys’ eyes opened wide and he shoved himself against the door trying to look smaller.

“W-Wha-?” Rhys’ face turned red and he looked to the ground, “Why do you think I’d even do this for you? You lied to me,”

“White lie, I mean I’m still planning on getting you a slushie,” Jack murmured and the roars of all the other engines started up, “Looks like we’re beginning,”

“I really don’t want to do this,” Rhys whimpered, holding onto his knees, “Why- _Why_ did you have to bring me?”

“I told you, Nisha’s sick, anyway buckle yourself up, not looking forward to seeing you get tossed out my windshield,” This only made Rhys whimper more as he buckled himself and held onto the seat belt for dear life. Rhys closed his eyes as soon as the car started to drive off, Jack had pushed down on the pedal with a laugh.

Rhys didn’t know how long he had his eyes closed, he didn’t know how he also ended up screaming and gripping to Jack’s arm as the older boy drove. He had opened his eyes a few times, the cars had been passed by Jack. Jack pulled his arm away from Rhys’ literal iron grip and the boy immediately grabbed for the next thing that he could grab for which was Jack’s jacket.

“Rhys,” Jack said, his voice a little manic and a bit bubbly, “Let me guess? First time?”

“I am going to kill you when the car stops!” Rhys threatened, even though his voice was way too high pitched to be even slightly threatening.

“Even more reason for me to keep going then!” Rhys had held onto the door and Jack for about the whole time until the boy suddenly stopped and moved the car into a drift and finally the car had stopped. Jack looked out the car window at the other headlights approaching with a laugh, Rhys, on the other hand, took this chance to throw open his door and stumbled out of the car, stomping away with his arms crossed, but before he could even get remotely far a hand pulled him back and around and his lips got smashed against Jack’s. Even so, the touch was brief, and as soon as it happened it was gone. The older boy’s laugh after it made Rhys flare up as he held his hand to his mouth.

“What the he-”

“I won! Rhysie I won!” Jack gripped to Rhys’ shoulders, “See? Now the slushies will be better! Because they’re a reward for my victory!”

“I thought you got the cars?”

“Nah, Nah one sec, go ahead and get back in the car you maniac!” Jack laughed and ushered Rhys back to the car as the others had stopped beside Jack’s.

“So... you won,” muttered Spencer as he got out of the car he was in, shuffling out the papers in his jacket and handing them to Jack that bounded over to the guy.

“You fuckin’ know it, baby!” Jack took the slips and pulled out his before tossing the other three to Spencer, “Just think of it as payback for bailing that one time,” Jack laughed before getting back into his car.

Rhys sat in silence as the car started to drive off again, Jack gripping to his thigh. “God, that was great wasn’t it Rhysie?” Rhys stayed silent, still holding a hand over his mouth, “Hey? You alright? Not gonna barf, right?”

“Why did...” Rhys whispered, moving his hand from his mouth, “You...” Rhys couldn’t finish his sentence as he looked to Jack.

“Why did I what kid?” Rhys’ eyes only widened as he shook his head and looked out the window, “So what kind of slush?”

“I lost my appetite,” Rhys’ voice was soft and cracked a little, Jack only shrugged at Rhys’ response, and it wasn’t long before Rhys was home, or more in the back alley of his place.

“See ya tomorrow in class Rhys!” Jack called, only making Rhys cringe as he stood near his fence until Jack left.

What an _asshole_. Rhys thought, climbing over his fence and falling onto the dirt of his yard. It hurt, but it was much better than being caught by Jack. Rhys pushed himself up and just sat against the fence, closing his eyes and covering them with his hands. He was through with this, he needed to learn how to say no to Jack. With a deep breath, he uncovered his eyes and pushed himself off the ground and walked into his house. He’d fake being sick tomorrow, or for the rest of his life. 


	7. Will you go with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is having a bit of problems due to the whole night he had last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all of your comments on the last chapter! I was like dying of happiness reading them, I'm soooo happy you guys liked that chapter and I hope you'll like this one! Again thank you all so much! You guys are truly amazing- any,,anyway enjoy this chapter! <3

“Rhys you’ve been pushing your food around for like an hour now,” Sasha commented, her mouth slightly full with food.

“He’s probably still bummed out about last night,” Fiona murmured, pushing around her own food, only to stop when Rhys slammed down his fork.

“He just doesn’t get it! What does leave mean? Fiona, what do you think leave means?” Rhys was exasperated, pointing at his food like it was the culprit of his anger.

“Don’t bring me into this Rhys,” Fiona quickly took a bunch of food and put it into her mouth so she wouldn’t have to speak anymore.

“He did leave, though, didn’t he?” Vaughn asked, side-eyeing his friend as Rhys bit his lip and clenched his fists together.

“Well... Y-Yeah, but...” Rhys took a deep breath. No, he didn’t tell them about the race, Why would he? Fiona and Sasha would probably kill him and Jack on the spot, and he didn’t want to have the same death date as that...that... Rhys shoved his hands into his face sighing.

“If this is about Chemistry why don’t you just ask for a new teacher?”

“You can’t just ask for a new teacher Sasha that’s not how it works,” Rhys snapped, taking his hands off of his face.

“I was just trying to _help_ , Mr. Grumpy pants, damn,” Sasha rolled her eyes and continued to eat while Rhys waved her off with a huff.

“Even if I did that guy would find a way to get back to me, I hate it,” Vaughn kept his eyes on Rhys as his best friend covered his face again.

“Y-You know what, I was going to save this for Friday, but I think we need this more right now,” Vaughn turned to his backpack and shuffled through it as the rest of the group perked up and looked to him as he turned back to them and rolled out a poster, “Tada!”

“Battle of the Bands?” Sasha was the first to speak, taking the poster, “I mean- are you sure? Like... really, really sure? Are we even ready for that?”

“I don’t wanna,” Rhys pouted and put his head on the table.

“We have to, and we are ready, I mean we had this band for over two years now, shouldn’t we do something cool like this? It’ll get us out there!” _Yeah but Jack’s going to be there_. Rhys thought, looking at how Vaughn was ecstatic over the mere chance they could do it.

“What if we lose?”

“Who cares! At least we can actually be known!”

“And maybe get a real manager,” Fiona said, taking the poster from her sister, “I’m down, let’s do it,”

“What do you mean real manager? I’m real- r-right? You guys like me...right?”

“Vaughn calm down, we’d never replace you,” Rhys mumbled, shooting a glare at Fiona, “We can try, but I don’t know how far we’ll be able to make it,”

“Yes! We can do this!” Vaughn smiled and took the poster quickly from Fiona to put it in his backpack, “After school today I’ll sign us up,”

 

Rhys slumped down into his chair in Mr. Tassiter’s class as the last bell rang, seeing most of the other kids going into their chairs and the door swing open, and just as Rhys suspected Jack ran in, pushing himself into his chair then scooting it to Rhys’.

“Hey there kiddo,”

“Don’t-”

“Ah, ah, let me finish- did you get our idea? I forgot it was due today, I was just so,” Jack sighed, oddly happily, “Anyway, do you have it?”

“No, because instead of talking about it, you took me racing!”

“Shh-shh sweetheart, want everyone else to know?” Jack whispered, nudging Rhys, “Well I’ll just come up with something, you chill out,” Jack turned around to look for his backpack, but laughed as he saw there wasn’t one, “Hey could you spare some paper and a pencil Rhysie?” Rhys rolled his eyes and threw a paper and a pencil on Jack’s desk. He had only glanced once or twice at what Jack was writing when Tassiter was addressing the class. Although he was pretty sure an F was on the way, he was still nervous, and by the time Tassiter called Jack and Rhys up, the younger man was sweating bullets.

“U-Uh...hi,” Rhys said awkwardly waving his hand in front of the class, but before he could say anything else Jack took over.

“Wassup’ you guys better hold onto your hats because me and my _partner_ here,” Jack nudged Rhys, making the younger man’s face turn red, “Got one hell of a project to show you,” Jack held up the paper, then cleared his throat, “What your eyes can’t see is the plans to a sick looking water maker, that’s right kiddos, we’re going to make water out of thin air- well not thin air because that wouldn’t work, this might not work either...” Jack shrugged, “Never tested it, it might blow up, but hell it’s high time this school gets demolished,”

“That’s enough John,” Tassiter hissed, earning a laugh from Jack. Rhys had quickly walked back to his seat and covered his face as he sat down, Jack following him and scooting his chair back over to Rhys.

“Hey, I was wondering...” Jack started, musing over his words, “There’s a dance this Friday, and well...” Rhys slowly removed his hands from his face, only to see Jack look away, “I... Well I have no one to go with,”

“Well that’s hard to believe,” Rhys remarked sarcastically, but instead of a rude retort back from Jack he just heard a laugh.

“That is unless you want to go with me,” Rhys’ eyes widened and his face was turning back into a bright shade of red when Jack had finally looked back at him.

“W-What? W-Why would I want to-” The younger boy quickly cleared his throat and looked to his desk.

“I’ll give you until Thursday, I mean ‘cause I need a day to buy the tickets, they get pretty expensive the night of you know?” There was just a nod in response and Jack smiled, “Well, tell me before then alright cupcake?” another nod.

 

“He asked you to go to _what_?!” Sasha shrieked, dropping the phone in her hands.

“I-I should say no right?” Rhys quickly sat up in the beanbag chair in the girl’s room, “Like I should just be like ‘No Jack,’ right?”

“You didn’t tell him no in the first place?” Fiona asked, her lips nursing the cup of fruit punch she was holding.

“N...No, well I mean I didn’t directly tell him, no, I mean well I...”

“So, no, you didn’t,” Fiona put down her cup, “If you really want to go with that ass, then go,”

“”Maybe he’s into you... in like a weird way,” Vaughn said from the corner, looking through the girl’s clothes.

“Ugh, speaking about terrible dates to the dance,” Sasha murmured, shaking her head when Vaughn pulled out a dress, “August asked me out to the dance too,”

“And she said yes, so we all totally get where you’re coming from Rhys,”

“Fiona!” The younger sister squeaked when her older sister simply shrugged.

“What? You were going to tell him anyway,”

“Ohh, idea, what if me and you just ditch them when we get there Rhys? Me and you can just go to Moxxi’s she always welcomes us,”

“I guess,” Rhys mumbled, sinking back into the beanbag chair, “I just don’t even know if I’m even going to say yes to him yet,”

“You’re thinking about doing it, so why not just commit?” Fiona pointed out, just getting a groan in response from Rhys, “And by the way, that’s not me giving you my blessing, anyway, it’s just a dance, maybe you can get someone else better than him there,”

“She’s right you know,” Vaughn said, pulling out another dress only for Sasha to wave him off again. Rhys placed his fingers on his lips thinking about the kiss Jack had given him... What was that even for? Was it from just plain excitement from winning the race? Did it even _mean_ anything? Rhys sighed and lowered his hand.

“Fine, I’ll commit, but only because I might find someone else,” Rhys thought for a little, “and the promise of pizza afterward,”

 

It took a while but Rhys finally came home, a little past five and he could hear Janey cooking in the kitchen along with Athena. He smiled slightly and sighed before he heard another voice, “No, no it was really all Rhys’ idea, of course, I made the plans, but...” Rhys slightly turned the corner to look into the dining room where Jack was sitting, a few papers on the kitchen table and talking to his moms. He held in a frustrated- or scared scream, he wasn’t really sure- in and dropped his backpack on the ground. Why... WHY was Jack in his house?! Without him being here to even allow this?!

“Oh, there you are Rhys!” Janey chimed, and the older boy behind her beamed suddenly, giving a small wave to Rhys. _Once Rhys could get them alone he was punching Jack._

“Heeeyyyy...” Rhys mumbled, shooting a slight glare to Jack, “What’s for dinner?” Rhys asked casually as he reached to pick his backpack back up.

“Oh, spaghetti,” Janey went slightly ignored by her son and she could tell, “How about you two go to Rhys’ room and work on that science project, water maker was it? I’ll provide the parts if you need,” Jack stood up as Rhys flung his backpack over his shoulders.

“Sure thing,” The younger boy stood there, just the same as Jack, and if he stood any longer it could be considered a standoff.

“Your room?” Jack asked, sweetly as if he was trying to make a good impression with Rhys’ mothers.

“Right this way,” Rhys’ voice was slightly skeptical as he lead Jack into his room, and once the older boy walked in he stepped in behind him and closed the door quickly, “Ok, explain yourself, WHY the hell are you here?!” Jack spun around, placing the papers on Rhys’ bed-side table.

“Because we have a lot of work to do,” Jack stated simply, stepping closer to Rhys with a grin, “Don’t you think Rhysie? I mean this isn’t going to build itself,”

“You can’t keep using the science partners as a reason to see me,”

“Well you won’t let me use my brother so I got to find something,” Jack joked, his body now right in front of Rhys’ their noses almost touching. Rhys had gulped and his face turned red again, “We gotta get to work, though, no messing around alright?” Jack cooed before stepping back and turning around to look over Rhys’ room. The younger boy let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in as he walked more into his room.

“S-Sorry it’s messy,”

“My room’s worse,” The older boy remarked, taking the papers and going to Rhys’ desk, “Why does everyone say that? Like one or two dirty clothes on the ground is messy,”

“It’s just a humble thing to say?” Rhys was actually unsure himself...

“Nice underwear by the way,” Jack said, sitting in the computer chair and spinning himself around to the desk as the younger boy’s face became an impossible shade of red.

“Uh.. thanks? D-Do I even say thanks to that?” Rhys just saw the older boy shrug and fumble through some of the desk drawers.

“Your mom, uh Janey was it? She wouldn’t be able to get us pure Hydrogen can she?”

“I... Don’t think so,”

“Alright, plan b then,” Jack crumpled up the paper from class he had and tossed it into the trash. He looked up at the computer screen before scooting back the computer chair, “Hey, did you think about my offer?”

“You said you’d give me until Thursday to think about it,”

“Oh come on like a few hours wasn’t enough? What did you decide, tell me,” Jack spun the chair around to face Rhys who was rubbing his robotic arm and biting his lip.

“Can you give me like a few more hours to think about it then? I-I have so much on my mind, you asking me to the fall dance is like the last thing on my mind,”

“Well, then what’s on your mind?”

“Why would you care?” Rhys huffed, sitting on his bed with his arms crossed.

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t ask, now what’s on your mind,”

“Well I don’t know, how about the fact my parents could find out I snuck out with you, or maybe that Vaughn signed us up for battle of the bands- or maybe it’s-”

“You signed up for battle of the bands?” Jack squinted at Rhys, gripping the chair’s handle.

“I didn’t want to, ok? It’s not like we’re not going to win,”

“Don’t say that, you guys are good, even if half of your band hates me,”

“All of my band,” Rhys corrected, laying down on his bed, he felt the bed be pushed down a little more as the older boy sat on it.

“Now, you won’t be able to beat me, but...” Jack shrugged, letting out a sigh, “I can understand why you would want to join just to be around me more,”

“As if!” Rhys shrieked springing up onto his elbows and earning a chuckle from Jack.

“Oh come on, you know that’s the reason you did it,”

“I did it so I could beat you, and maybe knock that ego of yours out,” The younger boy huffed, not really noticing how Jack had laid down himself now and was closer to Rhys.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah,”

“ _Really_?”

“Yes!”

“Alright then prove it cupcake, you beat me in the battle of the bands if you’re so sure,” Jack placed a hand on Rhys’ chest and looked into his eyes.

“I-I will,” Rhys whispered, the older boy’s face was getting closer to his again, their lips almost brushing against each other. Rhys let his eyes flick down to Jack’s lips before back into his eyes.

“Boys! Dinner is ready!” Janey’s voice echoed down the hall and Jack pulled back quickly clearing his throat.

“Man, already? We’ll get back to the project after it then, come on,” Jack held out his hand and the younger boy took it only to stand on shaky legs. _This was going to be a long night_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA I am the KING of cockblocks, no no but truthfully sorry I'm cockblockin' lmao


	8. Spontaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how sweet a fall dance is, the warm colors, the inviting look and sound of over-used pop songs that the radio will never stop playing.  
> Songs used: Oscar Key Sung - Holograms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeess, it's the fall dance guys! I hope you liked this one, it's slightly longer than the others, like maybe by 1,000 words, but it's still longer.

Rhys looked his outfit over juuuust once more. Maybe the black shirt was a little too plain by itself. He dusted off his dark blue jeans and slipped on some black vans before grabbing a red plaid shirt and using it as a jacket replacement for tonight. After being with Jack all week, it was kind of hard for him to say no, plus if things went bad he could always take up Sasha on her pizza offer. Rhys looked himself over and smiled. The outfit was perfect now, he smiled at his reflection before he heard the buzz of his phone. With a curious look, he walked over and grabbed it.

> _Fi i wish u’d come with us take Vaughn_

> **I’m sitting in the same room why are you texting me??**

> I have school work to do.

> **yah, he has school work to do**

> _whatveh you could at least join me n rhys 4 pizza_

> **I’m watching my figure Sash**

> _killjoy_

> _guys look at what im goin in_

The attached picture had Sasha taking a picture in the mirror, a cocktail red dress with a rumple of fabric draped over one of the shoulders and black tights along with black ankle booties and a black bandana wrapped around her head and her dreads were secured in a bun. Rhys looked at the background a little to see Fiona sticking her tongue out. With a small laugh, he took his own selfie and posted it to the group chat.

> Oh yeah? Look what I’m wearing ,’:)

> _aw how sweet were you going for a fuccboi look?_

> I look nothing like Jack

> **Burn!**

> Get some ice for that

> _I imagined Jack more as a greaser like r u rlly saying he’s like tht???_

> Uuuuhh yeaah.

Rhys rolled his eyes and sighed before fixing his hair a little and checking his phone again after a couple seconds of it blowing up.

> _Omfg look what August is wearing_

The picture had August squatting by his car in one of those stupid poses that Rhys started to see more and more, wearing a brown leather jacket and a blue dress shirt with some blue jeans and... oh my god he had tims on. Rhys sighed and read the other messages.

> **lmao who is he trying to be???**

> cool

> Like he could ever be

> you’re harsh tonight

> _what did u expect?? his date is n ass_

> and what is yours?

> **oooooooooo**

Rhys held back a laugh and clicked his screen off when he heard a honk.

He wasn’t regretting saying yes just yet, but if Jack took him to another race instead of the dance he might just lose it. He looked out the window seeing the black Camaro. Then, just as he was going to leave the window he saw Jack come out of his car, brushing his hair back, wearing a black leather jacket with a skull tee and ripped black skinny jeans with black combat boots.

 _Where’s the funeral?_ Rhys thought with a scoff and thought about Sasha’s text. She was right, he did kind of look like a greaser, a new aged one, but a greaser no less. Rhys walked out of his room and went to the front door, yelling to his mothers who were talking in the kitchen.

“I’m leaving for the dance! I’ll be back later!”

“Be safe!” Janey yelled back, and then Athena spoke up.

“Remember your self-defense skills!” Rhys looked to the front door and nodded, yeah that might come in handy. Rhys opened it and wasn’t expecting Jack right there, looking down at something before shifting his eyes upwards.

“Kiddo!” Rhys shook his head with a huff at Jack’s greeting and closed the door behind him as he stepped out.

“Hello, Jack,”

“I was wondering if you wanted to do something before the dance-”

“No! No, to the dance and that’s _it_ ,”

“Awn, are you sure?” Jack moved his hand up to show two tickets to a show, “I mean, I don’t want these to go to waste,”

“ _Jack_ ,” Rhys murmured eyeing the tickets, “I agreed to the dance,”

“Ah, I knew you’d say that that’s why these tickets are good until tomorrow night,”

“And who says I’ll agree to go anyway?”

“I got you to agree to this,” Jack said, a small amount of victory in his voice when Rhys went quiet. Jack held out his hand to Rhys and raised an eyebrow, “You comin’ cupcake?”

“No pet names,” Rhys looked to Jack’s hand and while blushing and looking back up he walked past Jack to his car.

“Aw, come on Rhysie,”

“That counts as one,”

“What? No, come on that’s a nickname,” Jack had already rushed beside Rhys and opened the door for him as Rhys got into the car, “By the way, _Rhysie_ , you’re looking really good, delicious even,” Rhys’ face only got redder and he rubbed his cheeks.

“Uh, t-thanks, you look nice too,”

“Am I?”

“C-Can we go to the dance please?”

“Right,” Jack jumped across the hood and got into the driver’s seat, not even to think to buckle up as he closed the door and sped off. Due to Jack’s fast driving- and somehow avoiding the cops- they got to the dance pretty fast.

The school halls were slightly empty, and the music hadn’t even started playing yet, but Jack insisted they just wait inside the school, and he placed the two tickets near the volunteering students before leading Rhys into the gym which was decorated in fall colors. There were leaves hung up around the entrances and near the DJ booth and a small table full of snacks stood at the back away from everything else. Rhys looked around the room a little more, a few orange and red balloons were hung and on the floor.

“They did a pretty good job this year,” Jack remarked, looking at Rhys from his peripheral, “It’s very inviting,”

“Last year there was a bunch of pumpkins,” Rhys said, reminiscing for a second before looking to the door where the DJ walked in and moved to the stand, ignoring the two keeping their eyes on him.

“The real question is how good the music is going to be this time,” Jack joked, getting a playful slap from Rhys and a laugh.

“Don’t be an old man, you’re not old enough to do that,”

“Oh, am I?” Jack chuckled deeply before putting a hand behind his back and making a terrible impression of an old man, “Well, when I was your age music was actually good!”

“Jack,” Rhys scoffed getting a smile from the older boy, “You look stupid, stop,”

“What was that sonny?” Jack asked, holding his other hand up to his ear and walking closer to Rhys.

“S-Stop,” Rhys murmured, holding back a laugh as he tapped Jack on the shoulder again, “People are going to be coming soon, you don’t want to look like a fool,”

“I don’t care if I do,” Jack straightened himself out and grabbed the hand he knew was Rhys’ mechanical arm, seeing the younger man flinch slightly, “As long as I can see that smile,”

“Great now you’re being cheesy,” Rhys rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless when he heard Jack chuckle.

“I guess I am huh sweetheart?” Jack and Rhys’ attention was pulled from each other as more people started to pull in and a song started to play, a pop song that was way overused by now. Rhys sighed and looked to Jack.

“Hey, I’m thirsty,” Jack let out a chuckle, “Not like _that_ stop, I was wondering since you were being all sweet can you get me a drink?”

“You have the best drink in the house cupcake, a tall glass of _me_ ,”

“Jack, stop,”

“Fiiiiine, what do you want?”

“Whatever they have,” Rhys whispered before looking away when Jack left him in the middle of the dance floor. Rhys let out a sigh as he rubbed his face and looked to the ground.

 _He was so conflicted_.

Sure, Jack was an asshole, but when he tried to be good Rhys felt butterflies and his heart going out of whack, and the worst part? He didn’t know if he liked the feeling or not. More people started to fill the dance floor and Rhys opted for a wall near the back of the room. It wasn’t long before Jack found him and handed him a glass of punch.

“Here ya go, one glass of totally-not-spiked punch,”

“ _Jack_ ,”

“It was a joke,” Jack waved off Rhys as the younger man took the punch and put it to his lips before huffing and pushing the cup out to Jack again.

“If it is a joke you take a drink first!”

“Alright, alright geez,” Jack took the cup and took a sip while looking at Rhys as if saying ‘see I’m not lying’ and gave it back to the younger man, “If you wanted to share spit you just could have said by the way,” Rhys paused his drinking and swallowed roughly and letting out a small cough.

“W-What?”

“Ugh, is the music too loud?”

“No, I heard what you said, Jack, just _why_ would sharing spit be your way of putting it?”

“I’unno,” Jack shrugged and leaned against the wall with Rhys, who was now staring at his cup.

“S-Speaking of… W-Well more on that topic, when… At the race,” Rhys took a deep breath, “You kissed me,”

“I did?” Rhys couldn’t have felt more angered by any other two words right then. His eyes widened and he looked at Jack who was now touching his lips, “Ah, that sucks man, I must have gotten really excited, didn’t mean to kiss you,” Jack looked away from Rhys, the younger man was holding his cup in a death grip and it had crushed a little, some punch falling on the ground and on his hand.

“So, it didn’t mean anything?” Rhys _tried_ to keep his voice steady, emphasis on tried.

”No, it didn’t mean a damn thing,” There was the asshole Jack, so much different than the boy he was standing within the middle of the dance floor a few minutes ago, and the kiss! It had meant nothing this entire fricking time?! So, Rhys was getting himself worked up about something that Jack didn’t even remember and that Jack had said meant _nothing_ ?! Great. Just _perfect_. Rhys grumbled and got off the wall, walking to a trash can to throw his drink away, and Jack had only watched him walk away with mild curiosity.

“Uoff, is the punch that bad?” said a person beside him and Rhys looked up from his clenched hand. Rhys glanced back but took a double take. Oh god, that was the captain of the football team. Rhys held his breath and looked to where Jack was still watching him like a hawk. With a quick glare, Rhys turned his attention back to the captain.

“Not really, just heard someone spiked it,” The captain laughed and looked back to where people were serving themselves.

“I wouldn’t doubt it to be honest,”

“Why were you thinking of getting some?”

“I was for my girlfriend, but she uh… well I can’t find her anymore,”

“That sucks,”

“Thought maybe she got sick or something so I was checking around the trashcans,”

“Oh,” Rhys responded, stepping back from the trashcan a little.

“So, who did you come with?” The captain gave Rhys a small smile and Rhys gladly returned it.

“Uh… well, I came with a friend actually, but he’s acting like a dick so I’m going solo for the rest of the night,” _Or to the pizza Sasha offered._ He wasn’t going to say that out loud, though.

“I know the feeling, a bunch of my friends can be reeeaaal jerks at times,” The boy sighed but smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Being in the football team can do that to you I guess,”

“Or being in a punk band,” Rhys commented without thought as he looked to where Jack was still staring at Rhys.

“That your friend?” The captain asked, pointing towards Jack, which made the other boy flare up, even if he was still leaning against the wall.

“More like ex-friend by now,”

“I would hope so, Jack is no good news,” Rhys turned his head back to the captain with a questioning look.

“Huh?”

“He’s known for fights, I remember when I first came into school, he was stuck in one of my classes, English I think it was, and he picked a fight with anyone who confronted him, even teachers. A real problem student, I think the reason he hasn’t graduated is because he keeps getting suspended,”

“I wouldn’t doubt that,” Rhys sighed and looked to the broad man beside him, and now he was getting stupid thoughts. Maybe if this guy didn’t like Jack- and how Jack reacted he was pretty sure Jack didn’t like him either- if he kept hanging out with this guy, then maybe Jack would get mad- maybe leave him alone. Ok, alone was a homestretch.

“My name is Rhys by the way,” he smiled at the guy and the captain gave off a small laugh.

“That’s a great name, mine’s Axton,”

Rhys had walked away furious, and it’s not like Jack knew why he had gotten mad all the sudden. Like, literally, Jack had no clue what made Rhys so mad at him all the sudden, it’s not like he meant to forget stuff, he just had bad memory. He watched as Rhys had stalked off to a trash can and slammed the cup in there as if he was slam-dunking it into the trashcan. Jack watched on with a worried gaze, was it because of the kiss? Is that what the kid was mad about?

He watched as another man had jumped from Rhys’ sudden anger, and then said something to break Rhys out of it, making the younger man turn his gaze to the captain of the football team- Axton, was it? Jack had heard it enough from pep assemblies to get it ingrained in his head. He watched on, a little flame starting in his eyes as he saw Rhys start to get comfortable around the guy, and when Axton had pointed to Jack he almost sprung off the wall.

He knew Rhys wasn’t happy, and that he probably had no boundaries, but it wasn’t like it was all Jack’s fault he forgot, he just did sometimes. Rhys had looked to Jack, but it wasn’t like he noticed, as he was now death glaring someone that could probably pummel him into the dirt. The two started to talk more and Jack kept his glare trained on the football captain until he had put a hand on Rhys’ shoulder.

Jack let out a growl, scaring a nearby girl as he pushed himself from the wall and stalked towards the two.

_He let Rhys have his fun._

Rhys let out a giggle, “God, he sounded awful in his sophomore years,” The hand Axton placed on his shoulder was suddenly torn off and Rhys had to stop himself from turning around.

“Axton, buddy, it’s been a few years,”

“Jack,” Axton raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

“You know, sorry about this, but me and Rhysie here have to bolt,”

“To where?” Rhys interrupted with an unamused look, but he still didn’t turn around.

“The dance floor, come on, it’s calling us,” Rhys let himself give an apologetic look to Axton before he was dragged off by an angry Jack, “You’re hurting my wrist,” Rhys whispered and felt the pull on his wrist get softer and Jack turned around to Rhys.

“Friends don’t talk to enemies,”

“Who said we were friends? If I remembered correctly you said we would never be friends,”

“I…” Jack went quiet and looked to the ground, the younger boy had let out a scoff before turning to walk back to his new acquaintance when he felt arms wrap around his torso. He paused just for a moment, to maybe tell Jack off when he felt Jack press his body slightly against Rhys and rest his head in the crook of Rhys’ neck. Rhys’ face went bright red and he quickly reached down to try to tear Jack’s hands off him when he paused from what Jack said, “I didn’t mean it like that, that’s not what I meant at all Rhys,”

“Then what did you mean Jack?” Rhys asked snarkily, but in return only got silence, so he moved his hands back down to Jack’s to rip them off him, but felt the older boy’s grip tighten.

“Dance with me?”

“No,” Rhys grumbled.

“Dance with me and I’ll let you go back to that asshole, please?” Rhys budged out of Jack’s hold and turned back to him.

“How about you tell me what you meant,” Jack was looking at the ground, then turned his gaze up to Rhys and grabbed his hand and pulled him close again.

“After the dance,” he whispered, and the younger boy squinted at him, but Rhys let him anyway. A soft bassy beat started and Rhys involuntarily relaxed and Jack led him around to the sway of the dance, still keeping him close, so much that Rhys could feel his body heat.

“ _I need you here_

_I need it all_

_Holograms are on the case roller_

_I want physical, physical_

_Physically I wanna touch_

_Not just look at, not just look at_

_Can roll my hand through you_

_Roll my hand through you_ ”

Rhys didn’t realize he had closed his eyes as they were dancing, and only when Jack pause did he open them to look up at the older boy.

“I-I can’t do this,” Jack breathed out suddenly, making Rhys confused as Jack moved his body from Rhys and ran his hand through his hair before looking to Rhys and giving him a solemn smile.

 _What happened?_ Rhys thought as his hand slipped from Jack’s hold and he tried to sputter out something to ask the exact question he had in his head, but a gentle kiss was placed on the corner of Rhys’ mouth before he could get the question out and before he could ask about the kiss Jack was rushing through the crowd.

“ _All hints, all flesh is beating_

_And it's flesh with blood I'm picking at_

_Flowers form in face once the future all_ ,”

“J-Jack?” Rhys called over the music, but he was already gone. _There goes his ride_.


	9. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys hasn't seen Jack for days after the dance incident, but when he does... oh boy.  
> Songs used: If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn (Acoustic Version) - Sleeping with Sirens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this then oh my gosh I am so sorry I kept flaking and not writing aha! I had a lot of issues going on and a thing I was doing for christmas is kinda canceled for the most part because well... its not really christmas anymore is it? I want to thank you for putting up with my inactivity and I hope you like this chapter!

Rhys really didn’t see Jack for the next couple of days, and when he did it was usually in the hall in between classes, and even then he would ignore him or avoid Rhys entirely. It really shouldn’t have been on Rhys’ mind, like why should _he_ care that Jack kissed him twice then avoided him? Jack was probably the hardest person to read. Like did he like him or not? 

“Earth to Rhys,” Fiona said, and although that had snapped him out of his thoughts she still threw a drumstick at his head, thankfully he ducked just in time. 

“What the hell Fiona?!”

“Just making sure the zombie apocalypse wasn’t happening, you’ve been staring at the garage door for the longest time, and for like the fifth time in the row,”

“Yeah, she’s right Rhys, is there something up?” Sasha asked, getting a nod of no from Rhys.

“Just a lot on my mind is all,” He didn’t tell his friends about his and Jack’s moment at the dance, he didn’t think they would have to know. He kept it at him stomping away from Jack and meeting Axton. 

“This isn’t about the battle of the bands right? You know we have this in the bag Rhys,” Sasha tried to give him a reassuring smile and Rhys returned in with a less genuine one.

“No, no it’s fine, I’m not worried about that,” Rhys ran his hand through his hair, “I’ll try to stop spacing out, once more from the top?”

_3..._

_2..._

_“Rhys!”_ Rhys jolted awake in class, his eyes looking at the paper below him, all it had written on it was his name and date, it was almost impossible for him to concentrate in class with Jack on his mind. He looked up to the teacher, he hoped this didn’t get on her nerves since he was supposed to be taking notes, “Could you take this to Mr. Daube?” Rhys almost didn’t register that as a paper was put in front of his face, reading it over briefly before paying attention to her next words, “Room 203,” Rhys slowly nodded as he rose from his desk and made his way out of the classroom. The paper had just mention about an upcoming march for band and how the teacher’s board was going to help. Beats him why they couldn’t drop it off themselves, but teachers are weird sometimes. It wasn’t like he was paying attention anyway. He reached the band room hearing a soft melody coming from it and too afraid to interrupt class he quietly opened the door, hearing the singing coming along with it. There was a person sitting there singing and playing on a guitar.

He knew that voice...

“ _Stay for tonight_

_If you want to_

_I can show you_

_What my dreams are made of,_

_As I'm dreaming of your face_

_I've been away for a long time_

_Such a long time_

_And I miss you there_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_

_How the hell did you ever pick me?_

_Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song_

_But I don't think words can express your beauty_

_It's singing to me_

_How the hell did we end up like this?_

_You bring out the beast in me_

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed_

_Since then we've been history_

_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me_ ,” 

Jack paused and scribbled down some lyrics with a sigh. Rhys had been so captivated by the song and Jack’s singing he hadn’t realized he had been leaning on the door too hard and as the door broke open and he fell into the room with a scream he heard Jack quickly place his guitar down. “R-Rhys?!” Jack stood quickly to hide the song he was writing, “The fuck are you doing here?”

“I’m fine, thanks for asking, the fall barely hurt,” Rhys grunted, in a bit of obvious pain, he looked up in time to see Jack roll his eyes.

“Don’t be a smart-ass Rhys,” 

“Oh I’m the smart-ass?”

“Why are you here Rhys?” Jack crossed his arms and looked to the younger boy on the floor, just now noticing the paper fluttering to the ground.

“I needed to-” Rhys grabbed the paper as it fell to the floor and got up, “give this to Mr. Daube,” Rhys shot a glare at Jack, “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Practicing, what does it look like?”

“I never heard that song before... new one?”

“Yes, and don’t steal it because I’ll know,”

“Like I would copy from you,” Rhys crossed his arms and huffed.

“I don’t know, you seem pretty entranced,” Jack’s eyes lit up for a second as a grin overcame his face, “Unless you were checking me out~”

“Like I would! That doesn’t matter anyway!” Rhys was going to walk past Jack to place the paper near the teacher’s desk when his arm was grabbed by Jack.

“Why are you always like this? You’re so indecisive,”

“ME?!” Rhys screamed, making Jack involuntarily flinch, “I’m not the one who fucking ran away from someone while dancing with them!”

“So that’s why you’re pissed at me? Really?” Jack let go of Rhys as Rhys tried to move again, “You don’t even know what’s going on in my life Rhys,”

“Yeah, well neither do you!” Jack opened his mouth but closed it, looking at the ground, “You went radio silent on me, you made me do the project mostly by myself,” Again Jack was going to say something but Rhys cut him off, “You didn’t even come to my house at all! Didn’t wave, didn’t even say hi, tell me how-how hard is that?!”

“Okay, obviously you’re a bit angry at me,”

“A BIT?!” again Jack flinched with the raise of Rhys’ voice, “I’ve never been angrier!” Rhys took a deep breath to try to calm himself, but he could hardly keep his voice leveled. No doubt his face was probably red too, and his throat was even starting to hurt, “I just never know what’s going on with you Jack, one minute you’re a good guy, the next a fucking asshole,” 

“Sorry?”

“It’s funny you think sorry will fix this,”

“I’ll take yo-”

“No! I don’t want any gifts Jack! Why don’t you realize that you can’t just do that!” Jack looked almost confused when he said this, but the look was quickly lost as he took the paper from Rhys’ hand.

“Fine, then get out,”

“Oh so you can not talk to me again?”  
“Get out Rhys,” Jack didn’t raise his voice in the slightest but Rhys wanted to just yell as much as he could at Jack. He didn’t thought, and he left out of the door to try to not push the conflict. Once Rhys was walking back to class he started to think over what he said, and oh god did he regret what he said... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to end this on the note that the rich text editor is being super weird for me so not everything looks neat, I'll update this chapter later when the rich text works again so I can fix spelling and grammar errors lmao, for now I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading and sticking around!!!


	10. Passionfruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it to late to be fixed? Is anything to late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses, but your comments are giving me so much strength  
> and honestly, I love Rhack so much so  
> (' w ';; I'm finally done with school so I can actually work on this instead of like intense homework and schoolwork- (which makes me so happy!)

It was like the project was tormenting him. That’s all he could think about, just how the project was nowhere near completed and he had no idea how to complete it- and how Jack just- Rhys stopped himself there, that’s how his thought process had been going for the past hour, project, project, Jack. Rhys cursed at himself, not liking how he couldn’t get his mind away from that  _ stupid _ guy and how  _ stupid _ he was being. He wanted him to just appear at his door that very moment to punch him or scream at him or- Rhys let out a frustrated yell and rubbed his face. He could do this  _ without _ Jack! He tried to concentrate on the formula on the paper, the designs and the way everything was written down fast like Jack had a train to catch or something, he looked over at the notes he had written, or more, rewritten from Jack’s jumble of writings. It’s like his mind was producing static, just a long buzzing noise that he couldn’t get rid of. The buzz of his phone was the only thing that broke the endless fuzz. Twenty new messages now... none from Jack. 

What compelled him, anger, fear, mostly just wanting to get a good grade on a project, he texted Jack.

> What the hell do your notes say

No answer, well not for the first few minutes... or the next minutes after that.

> why aren’t you talking to me

> hey

> I just need to know what the hell your stupid notes say

Rhys keep getting more and more frustrated until he decided to just take a shower and call it a day, whatever, he could get help from Vaughn... If that is Vaughn could read Jack’s handwriting.

 

“You’re home late,”

“Isn’t the first time is it Timothy?” 

“Eesh, are you alright?” Timothy followed his brother around the kitchen, it was clear his twin was on edge, the look in his eyes was on the verge of ripping somebody’s throat out or vandalizing the local stores.

“Don’t want to talk about it,” Jack said while closing the fridge and looking back at Timothy who, in honesty, looked a bit like a kicked puppy.

“Jack- I-I don’t think you should be drinking- remember last time? Dad?”

“He can fucking suck a fat fart out of my ass for all I care,” Jack rolled his eyes and popped open the beer, “Why do you let that bitch and asshole beat you around huh Tim?” Timothy opened his mouth, shocked, although he’s had this same conversation a million times, and it always ends the same way...

“I’m just trying to be on their good side Jack, I’ve told you this before,”

“Why so you can get written in the will huh? Get that sweet college fund,”

“Jack, I don’t like them as much as you do but-”

“But nothing, come on Timmy, play the good kid, we all know what you do in reality, you know they say the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, and we’re both apples,”

“The part where you use metaphors is usually where I leave,”

“Whatever, go jerk off like the chicken shit you are,” Jack took a long swig of the beer and looked down to the floor.

“If I’m the chicken shit, Jack, then what does that make you?” Jack turned his head to Timothy, shocked and angered at the same time.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, I bet why you’re drinking is because of this Rhys guy,”

“You don’t fucking know me!”

“Yeah?! Well, you did the same thing when Nisha dumped you on the side of the road!” Jack looked on in horror at his brother, and the bottle smashed to the floor, “J...Jack I’m sorry, I went too far I-”

“You know the worst part about you?” Jack said, a shaky laugh, “You always give me the harshest truths when final’s are around the corner,”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You’re too stressed to hold anything back- fuck Tim I don’t know what to do the fucking kid is so hard to read- like he...” Jack looked down to the mess, “I’ll... clean this up, just forget I said anything, forget I even just told you that you won the argument this time,”

“You didn’t,”

“Good, keep it that way,”

 

Rhys was humming in the shower, swaying a little bit to the lyrics, he didn’t know what made the song so familiar and calming but... 

“ _ They say that love is forever, _

_ Your forever is all that I need, _ ”

He stopped dead in his tracks, thinking over the song he had been dancing to in his head. It was the song Jack was singing earlier that day... Rhys got out of the shower as quickly as he could and dried himself off. There was no way he could have Jack’s song stuck in his head. It’s like the shower that was supposed to help him forget about the older boy made it worse. He could take a walk, that could clear his head- hopefully… He rushed into his room and started to grab whatever was clean in his closet and put it on. Sweats and a baggy hoodie is what he settled on to wear. He took his wallet, deciding maybe he could stop at a gas station that was a couple blocks away, maybe get some ice cream and forget about the project and Jack.

That’s what he planned to do then, he walked to the gas station and walked inside looking through the bagged chips and the expensive prices they had for mere  _ gas station _ food. The jingle of the door rang through the gas station as Rhys decided to go for a slushie. He was filling it in when he heard someone behind him go, “Tiger blood, my favorite,”

“Are you stalking me?” Rhy asked out of frustration,  _ how did Jack know where he was every time of day? _

“I get gas here because it’s less expensive,”

“Rich boy like you? Wouldn’t your daddy pay for it,” Rhys teased, putting a cap on his slushie before getting a straw.

“I didn’t know that being rich meant you couldn’t save money,”

“Can you just leave me alone?” Rhys’ tone was quiet, mostly because he didn’t want to make a scene. 

“Well, I would but,” Jack showed his phone where the messages from Rhys were displaying, making him feel mad at himself for even trying to contact Jack, “I... look I’m going to suck it up okay? This project is something you need help on, and it was stupid of me to just make you do it by yourself- also because I want you to know that you’re wrong about me,”

“Wrong about what?”

“I’m not an asshole,” Rhys’ eyes went wide and he started to laugh wildly-  _ Jack?! Not an asshole?! _

“Pfft- W-What planet do  _ you _ come from? Are you  _ crazy _ ? You’re the most asshole-ish guy I know other than Vasquez,” Jack looked unamused and the older boy crossed his arms, giving Rhys a stare down. 

“ _ Fine _ , I’ll let you believe what you want to believe, but I don’t want you to hurt yourself by doing the project,”

“Oh, you mean the project that’s suppose to ‘make water’?” Rhys put air quotations around his words to make Jack know he didn't believe his outrageous claims, and since nobody would give a high schooler pure hydrogen it was just supposed to make it look like it would make water out of thin air. Rhys knew enough of Jack's chicken scratch to know that the machine was just a trick.   
“Yes, Rhys, that one,” Jack huffed, “Will you let me help you?”

“Help me? Why don’t you just do it all by yourself like you like to do? Huh? Feel bad because I finally called you out on your shit,” Rhys realized what little people were looking at the two and he quieted down, “Forget it- do the project by yourself,” 

“Why are you being like this Rhys?” Jack asked with a sigh, Rhys was wondering the same thing about himself, but the thing is... All that Jack said, all that he  _ did _ , “If this is about all that ‘kiss’ stuff then I’ll make it up to you, alright? Sorry if I took your first kiss that you saved for a hot babe or whatever- Just at least let me do this so you don’t fuck it up,” Rhys’ face was quite pink, looking at the ground as he rubbed his arms. So  _ what _ if Jack thought Rhys was going to mess up the project- he wasn’t even sure if he was even going to continue it by now. Rhys thought about what he said back in the band room... Is this what this conversation was about? Was Jack trying to make up for what he did? Shouldn’t Rhys say sorry for what he said?

“Why do you want to help?”

“Uh because I’m  _ supposed _ to? Like my name is on that project too you know,” 

“Saturday...”

“What?”

“Saturday you can come to my house and help me,” Rhys sighed and cleared his throat, “With the project,” 

“Deal- and you might want to get another one because that’s probably melted by now,” Jack pointed to the slush before walking off, grabbing a bag of jerky, paying for it and dashing out of the gas station to his car. 


	11. Can't Promise That Things Won't be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _...but I swear that I will never leave_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In which its Saturday and stuff just goes wrong- but oh so right at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and read this!! I got a jolt of inspiration last night and I couldn't help myself!! I was up until four just writing two chapters!!

It was finally Saturday, Rhys sat on his bed looking at his desk, papers for the project were strewn about, pieces he had hoped to put together were now just sitting there over the paper to use as a paper weight. His gaze had shifted outside his window, the end of October brought storms, big ones, ones with snow where he lived. He grabbed the pillow that was snug behind him and grabbed it to push his face into it.  _ He knew he shouldn't have trusted Jack _ .

No Camero sat outside his house, no rich boy car, no limo, no nothing. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to get angry. Why did Jack keep playing him like this? It was almost dinner time, they wouldn't have anytime to work on the project now. 

“Thanks again,” Rhys lifted up his head at the voice before the door opened, and there stood Jack, looking freezing and carrying fast food in his hand, “Hey.. Sorry I'm..”

“Late?” Rhys finished for him, pushing the pillow away, “You're soaked,”

“Thanks for noticing,” Jack shut the door behind him as he set down the food, “Alright- didn't know if you ate lunch that much or not- or what you eat-”

_ Lunch?! Was this guy serious?! _

“Lunch?” 

“Yeah? What is two too late for you?”

“Two?” It had to be at least four right? Rhys checked his phone that was sitting beside him.

“Look, I know it doesn't look like it, the storm is terrible- speaking of terrible my car is stuck in some snow,” Rhys looked up from his phone with a pretty accusing glare, “I asked your mom and she's going to go get it, what an  _ Angel _ , amirite?” The younger boy felt a little uncomfortable, so he just settled on looking through the bags, “Okay, I know you don't want to talk to me but you could-  _ Oh _ I don't know? Say thanks or something,”

“Homework is on the desk,” Rhys mumbled taking a couple of fries.

“ _Gee_ _thanks_ ,” But Jack didn't complain anymore until he got to the desk, “I am.. Really soaked, you don't think you have clothes or something I could change into do you?”

“I'm not a charity service, you should've thought about this and saved another outfit, or  _ wait _ was your other outfit too extraordinary? Couldn't fit it in your car? Or  _ wait _ was it too much for you to hold?”

“You can stop the rich boy teasing, even if I was like that there would be no way I'd be exactly like that,”

“We both know you're a rich boy,”

“Yeah?! Well I'm a rich boy that has to live with the fact that my mother and father treat me like trash!” That had shut Rhys up real quick, he shifted his eyes to the food and nodded at it.

“You.. Got something for yourself too right?” Jack's eyebrows knitted together.

“Are you changing the subject?”

“I'm trying to keep you in the house, I thought if I dropped it you wouldn't yell at me, and we could just do the project,” It was Jack's turn to go quiet.

“Keep me in the house?” 

“If my moms know we're fighting they'll kick you out, you're cold and your house is pretty far..”

“You do care about me,”

“Never said that, I'll... Go ask if we would have anything that would fit you,” With that Rhys was out of the room, leaving Jack more confused then he had ever been. 

 

When Rhys had came back in he was holding a few baggy looking clothes, “They were from my grandpa,” he set them down and stared at Jack who was scribbling and trying his best to not get any water on the paper. He looked so concentrated, staring at the paper with half lidded eyes and his tongue sticking out as he tapped a pencil against his chin. Rhys caught himself in time when Jack turned his head around. 

“Thanks... Grandpa clothes,”

“Do you want to be warm or not?” Jack let out a deep chuckle as he grabbed for the clothes, it almost sent a shiver down Rhys’ spine-  _ but he wasn't going to let that happen _ . He jumped back on the bed to pick at the food Jack bought as the older boy started to change, he started with his jacket and was still staring at the papers, almost like his mind was on autopilot to finish the project. 

“Your mom will let us borrow tools right?” Jack peeled off his soaked shirt and heard a faint ‘sure’ from Rhys, “I'm thankful that at least I don't have to go digging for tools,” he unbuckled his pants and heard shuffling on the best, just to see Rhys facing the wall with a box of fries in his hand, “What's wrong?” It didn't take Jack that long to catch on, “Never seen a guy with a smoking hot bod before?”

“No you were just making me lose my appetite,”  _ Ouch _ . 

Rhys wasn't that far from the truth though, the feeling Jack still seemed to give him through all the douche-baggery was still there. He wasn't going to say he had a crush on Jack because that's not what it was... _ shut up _ ... It was desire of some sort, and that's what he would leave it as. No way he could have a crush on a total asshole. Jack finished getting dressed and soon Rhys felt weight behind him on the bed. 

“You know, some of those were from me,”

“Then take them,” Rhys muttered out, his voice now quieter then before. A ‘hmmph’ came from beside him and the second bag was taken from beside Rhys. 

“How long do you think it'll take us to do the project?”

“ _ You,”  _ Rhys corrected, Jack got him here, Jack was going to get him out. Single handedly, “and possibly a couple of hours,” 

 

But oh was he wrong, so  _ very _ wrong. 

 

It had taken almost eight hours and Jack was still not finished, he tried to perfect everything, from the small details that had to be irrelevant to the legs that held up the entire thing. But it was only halfway finished, and Jack had started to get a bit grumpier, banging a wrench down on the workbench in frustration. 

“Hey those aren't yours you know,” Rhys mumbled, his arms crossed over his chest as he watch Jack work on the extravagant project. 

“I  _ know _ Rhys,” Jack straightened himself out, a few stray pops from his back and a couple when he rotated his neck, “I am tired to hell, I think I'm going to head home, I'll finish it in the morning, sound good?” Rhys blinked a few times,  _ let him off the hook for the night or tell him to get his ass back to work? Choices..choices.. _

“Sounds fine I guess,” Rhys shot his gaze away from Jack,  _ damn him for being nice _ . 

“Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then  _ partner _ ,” Oh... That sounded sour, “Until then don't die breaking a nail without me,” 

“Ha ha. I made you do all the work because you're a jerk,” 

“Good reasoning cupcake,” The word brought a small amount of blush to Rhys’ face.

“Get out of here before I call the cops on you!” It was meant to be teasing, but Rhys sounded so nervous.  _ There was no fricking way. _

Jack rolled his eyes as he walked past Rhys towards the front door, Rhys followed idly and as the sound of the door opening came to his ears so did another sound.

“Uh... Cupcake? Might want to call the cops...”

No. No no no no no NO! They were snowed in?! How long had the snow been going?! Was there a blizzard?!

“You... Can still drive your car in that right?”  _ Please say yes, please say yes. _

“Sorry. No can do,” 

“What do you mean ‘No can do’?!” 

“My car got stuck when I came here, and you think that I can drive through this? I know you want me killed sweetheart but this is a little extreme,” 

“But-” 

“Sorry, I have to stay,” Jack closed the door with a huff.  _ No...no no no please no... _

“But what about...” Jack was already walking past him, towards  _ his _ bedroom. He rushed after the older boy, holding his arms. There was no way this was happening- there was no way his parents would let this happen- right?! Jack entered his room and started gathering up stuff, trash, paper, his soaked clothes, which weren't so soaked now. “You can't stay in my room!” Rhys squeaked.

“Who said I was staying in your room?” Rhys’ face went a slight shade of pink. He  _ really _ had to stop assuming stuff. 

“Y...You were...”

“Getting my stuff,” Jack hadn't seemed so monotone with him before... Today was so weird for Rhys. Jack only burst out once, only flirted once, and when Rhys... Oh god- did he break Jack?! 

“Stay!” Wait no! That's not what he meant to-

“Stay?”  _ Too late!! _

“S..Stay in my room, the... Couch sucks and... I don't want you to be cold,” Rhys rubbed his arm. Why was he acting so stupid? Jack was an  _ asshole _ and he wouldn't change that. No matter how many good deeds he did Jack would always-  _ always _ be an asshole.

“Thanks, but I'm fine,” Jack walked past him and out of his room. 

Or...

Was he the asshole? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on mobile so sorry for any mistakes!! I'll fix it up when I get the time!


	12. Snowed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being snowed in with someone who is your "rival" isn't really the most fun you can have on a weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back from vacation in LA so I can post this now!!

The adults had left sometime in the morning, Jack was already back to working on the project with so much determination that it scared Rhys. What if Jack was seeing this as if he was in prison and this was his punishment? What if Jack hated being here- what if Jack hated him?! He cursed at himself. _Don't think about what he thinks about you._ He kept telling himself that every time he almost panicked because one person, in particular, had shot him a glare. It wasn't his fault they were snowed in, and it wasn't his fault Janey and Athena left to help shovel the snow off of the sidewalks sometime ago. He lowered his head as another glare was shot his way.

“Can you stop sulking?!” Jack yelled, seeming frustrated out of his mind, Rhys only flinched.

 

Rhys... Flinched, Jack took in a few deep breaths and calmed himself as best as he could, “I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can okay?” He felt kinda bad for making Rhys flinch like that. Even through all his confusing antics, his yelling and screaming at Jack he still had a small soft spot for him. It was gross.

“Okay,” Rhys whispered. The only thing Jack was mad about is that the kid still wasn't helping. Whatever he'd probably screw up the project anyway. He had done everything in his power to get Rhys to help. And by in his power, he meant sweet talking Rhys, who even through sulking had shot him down harshly every time. “Am I an asshole?” Rhys asked in a low voice.

“Mhmm” Jack replied without a second thought as he put another piece in place.

“But... You're an asshole-”

“Thanks,”

“-and I'm nothing like you,”

“Thanks... Again?” Jack squinted at Rhys who was in his defensive stance, lips pouted, arms crossed, in a terrible b-boy stance. Jack looked away to conceal his smirk. Stupid how Rhys had walked into his song and still didn't notice he had some sort of feelings for the feisty, confusing, beautifully looking ass hat beside him.

 

 _Great_. Now Jack was ignoring him again. What did he want from Rhys?! It wasn't like he could just will the snow to go away, “Are you leaving after its done?”

“Do I have any other reason to stay?” Rhys knitted his eyebrows and glared at Jack. He took back whatever he said about being an asshole, Jack definitely beat him at that.

“Well... What about your car?”

“I'll risk it,” Jack went silent and he took a small glance over at Rhys who was staring at him as if he just said the most offensive thing in the world. _Risk it_?! If Rhys didn't have any self-restraint he'd punch Jack by now. Multiple times.

“You're welcome here, my parents seem to like you for some reason,”

“But I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable now, would I?” Jack set down the tool he was using as his gaze locked with Rhys’, “Thanks, but I should get home, who knows what Tim's thinking right now,”

“I guess you're right,” Rhys looked away and checked his fingernails. Jack squinted at him almost as if he was challenging him to a duel.

“You never agree with me,”

“Go ahead, by all means, get your reckless self killed,” Rhys put his hand down, waiting for Jack to say something but the older boy just got back to work.

 

Two hours passed. Then three, then four. Rhys curled himself in his blankets as he thought about stuff to keep him calm. Stuff as a guy nuzzling his nose into his neck, moving it up to his ear and kissing softly behind it, only to whisper into it, “Rhys,”

With a startled yelp he sat up and looked to the door frame where Jack stood, his face looking as if he had just witnessed the weirdest thing on earth. “Uh... I came to tell you I was leaving...so...”

“Why are you telling me?!” Rhys squawked out trying to regain his composer so he could glare at Jack.

“Because... I'm coming back later, I wasn't done... Just hungry and I was wondering if you wanted something,” Rhys huffed and laid back down as he took the covers and flung them over his head.

“Alright, suit yourself...” Right after that Jack started fake walking to pretend that Rhys had missed his opportunity. Rhys knew Jack didn't leave the room. He wasn't _that_ stupid.

“Has the snow cleared out?” Wasn't the answer Jack was looking for, but since Rhys already knew he hadn't left...

“No, not entirely, I was going to walk to the store and grab something to eat. All you guys have is some terrible food- which I'm assuming is for dinner,”

“You got that right,” Rhys sat up to look at Jack, “How about I come with you?”

“You'll freeze your ass off in what you're wearing now,”

“Then I'll change,”

“Then change,”

“I will!” Rhys got up with a huff and walked over to his closet pulling out whatever had looked warmest. Once he had thrown a fluffy hoodie on the bed he looked to Jack, “are you just going to stand there?”

“Do I really need to leave the room while you put on a hoodie?”

“What if I was going to change my shirt?”

“Do you seriously want me out of your room?” Rhys crossed his arms at Jack's question, but eventually, put on his hoodie.

“Whatever let's go,”

“Listen, cupcake you don't have to go if you don't want to, I'm totally fine with just taking an order,”

“Jack? Taking orders? What alternative dimension am I in?”

“Ha ha Rhys,” As Rhys had tried to walk to the door of his bedroom he was stopped by an arm in front of his face, “Are you afraid of me?”

“What's bringing this up?” Rhys mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows at the older boy, “Do I look afraid?”

“In general? Yeah,” Jack looked to the ground, and in the small doorway it felt like he got closer, “Listen, Rhys, so you know how I said that I'd take on the responsibility and stuff?” Rhys cocked his head.

“And stuff?”

“Yeah, well... You see...” Jack sighed and his head rested just above Rhys’ shoulder, effectively making the younger boy blush, “I'm so booooored,” Jack whined, making Rhys stare at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Please god don't make me do the rest of the project alone, I know I put a lot on you but Jesus Christ Rhys it's like someone is torturing me very slowly,”

“This is what this is about?!”

“Well yeah,”

“Get off of me!!” Rhys pushed Jack off making the older boy stumble at pout at Rhys, “I'll help you do the stupid project but can we go get that food?” Rhys didn't wait for an answer he just walked out, leaving a smug looking Jack behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly changing how these two are going to start acting around each other is going to be a little hard haha (' w ';;) but that doesn't mean I can't make the best outta changing these two from enemies to friends hehehe also on a side note: who doesn't hate having to do all the work in a group


	13. Come a Little Bit Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as Rhys grows slightly fonder of Jack what do you think might happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration bursts are linked to my happiness I found out haha ('w';;  
> Comments make me really happy ;3 so does leaving kudos tho

“So let me get this straight,” the voice was on the slightly annoyed side, a little tinge of anger, and just the slightest bit of curiosity, “You invited him to your house,”

“Yes,”

“Let him sleep there,”

“Correct,”

“Then... You let him take you on a date,”

“Where in my sentence did I say it was a date?!” Rhys sprung up from the grass he was laying in to look at Fiona who was sitting on a small stone wall beside the small grass field that sat near the front of the school.

“Well I don't know the part where you said ‘he took me out for lunch’, I mean that sounds like a date to me,” 

“It was lunch! I was hungry!” Fiona rolled her eyes, sliding down onto her feet to walk over to Rhys.

“Listen, I'm not judging you I'm just... _worried.”_

“Worried? _Really?_ That's what you're going with?”

“It's just this guy is like no good for you Rhys, I mean he's Jack, I'm sure he doesn't just like people because he sees something good in them,”

“I don't care if he likes me or not,” Rhys laid back down as Fiona dropped down beside him, “And I _don't_ want to date him,”

“Uh-huh, sure, and Vaughn isn't a total nerd,” Fiona idly picked at the grass as she sighed, “What if he plans to use you?” Rhys looked at her questioning why she would ask or even _say_  something like that. Jack wasn't like that, sure he was bad but he wasn't like _that_... Was he? Filled with sudden doubt Rhys sat up again and rested on the tree that had been shading him as he laid in the grass.

“I know he's a dick but he's not that much of one, plus it's not like I'm going to date him- or even like him for that matter so what's the problem?” Fiona still picked at the grass not daring to look up, she seemed uncomfortable, whether that was because of the semi-wet, semi-cold grass, or because of how lightly Rhys seemed to treat the subject was anyone's guess.

“Just be careful,”

 

“Jack I can't find the... Ugh whatever you call it the... The gray metal thing!”

“Screwdriver?”

“No! The- _ugh_ , I'll look for it,” Rhys stood up from where he was crouched down, looking for the small sliver tool he was using earlier. Jack was working on the bigger half of the project, which, ever since he came, had taken about three days- and it was still not finished. It seemed to be more work than the two had originally thought, even more so when it seemed to fail its first test. Jack was wearing a hoodie, complaining that it was freezing in the garage every so often, and jeans that almost had seemed a size too small.

“Did you find it?” Jack looked behind him towards the younger boy who was pretty much throwing around tools until he could find the one he was talking about, “ _Really_ ?” Jack sighed, slightly annoyed, _“that's not how you treat tools_ ,” he walked over to Rhys and was picking up the tools he had thrown behind him as he rummaged through the tool box.

“I know it was around here somewhere,”

“Maybe if you gave me a better description than ‘gray metal thing’ I could help you find it,”

“Well I don't know what it's called- it's a _grey metal thing_ , so that's what I'm calling it,”

“Half the tools in that box could be described by that!” Jack sounded exasperated and he started to pick up small tools, “See! Grey metal things are all over the frigging floor!”

“But not _the_ grey metal thing,” Rhys rummaged a little bit longer tuning out Jack's whining, and eventually he found the small sliver tool that he had been using previously, Jack was still occupied picking up the scattered tools and whining to Rhys. Thank god he tuned him out.

 

For once Rhys could _kind of_ put up with Jack, the older boy put a lot behind them and tried his “best” not to be an absolute _dick_ . He still was, even if Jack denied it. He would come over every chance he got, usually he brought food of some sort so he wasn't _all_ that unwelcome.

Rhys hoped it would stay like this.

He didn't want it to change.

But the world didn't want what he wanted.

A knock on his window, the eyes looking back at him... It all seemed so familiar. Rhys remembered the race, the kiss, the dance. Another knock on his window.

“I'm freezing my ass off Rhysie,” a quick glare was shot at the older boy on the other side of the window.

“It's like eleven- at _night_ \- what do you possibly want?” Jack pointed vaguely at the area of the front door. Usually Rhys thought twice about these things, how his moms would feel, how it might damage any relationship. He didn't this time, he just jumped off his bed and bolted for the front door opening it for Jack as the older boy shoved his way inside.

“Why the hell is it so cold,” all he got was a shrug from Rhys, but the younger boy was thinking the same thing.

Wet snow was on Jack's hoodie and it clung to him in ways that made Rhys suddenly very confused with himself. “You look freezing,”

“Thank you captain obvious,” Jack grumbled, tugging his hoodie over his head and throwing it to the ground, “Look- since I know you're going to ask, I got in a fight with my parents,”

“Fight?”

“I socked my mom in the jaw- look what I'm saying is I need a place to crash, and seeing as Nisha’s having a fucking party at her house I thought I'd come here,”

“What? No!”

“So you're going to make me sleep in my car?”

“My parents would _kill_ me,” Rhys heard Jack mumble something but he couldn't quite make it out, Jack seemed to turn to the door, wet hoodie in hand. He couldn't just let him go like that... Rhys grabbed his arm, “What... They don't know won't hurt them,” _he was so dead_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [typical grant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357403) by [Laisarre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/pseuds/Laisarre)




End file.
